Dinosapien Digimon Series1 Dark Beast Warsmon Saga
by Dunk234
Summary: 7 young adults and a dinosaur become digi-destineds fight strong opponents and secrets of the past are revealed. The heroes and their partners have to fight enemies that are at over mega stage. This is my own series of digimon.
1. The first battle

Dinosapien Digimon Episode 1- The first battle

Dark Beast Warsmon Saga

In the dimension where dinosaurs are alive and can talk, are a group of friends who will soon be saving another world.

* * *

Lauren was spending time with her best friend called Eno. Eno is a talking dinosaur which in Lauren's realm call them ``DINOSAPIENS". ``Eno are you ready to celebrate our anniversary of the day we met." asked Lauren.

``It won't be as fun as the day we did meet" said Eno.

* * *

The next day, Lauren and Eno went to see their friends. Lauren is 16 years old and very good looking lass. Duncan and his sister Penrill met Lauren and Eno on the way.

At the park, Chris, Kit and Courtney are waiting for their friends when they saw a spirit and it was heading for the portal to a strange world.

When the friends turned up, Kit told them want they saw. ``We have to stop that spirit because it has seen how defenceless we are" said Lauren.

``I agree" said Eno and everyone else agreed afterwards.

* * *

In the digital world, there was a strange castle where fiends are talking about they incoming threats.

* * *

``We are going to the digital world now, mother" explained Lauren.

``Be careful all of you and come back please" asked Lauren's Mum.

All the seven friends said goodbye to their over friends as they jump into the portal.

* * *

Lauren awoken separated from the others in a strange forest. ``Hi my partner" came from a sweet sounding creature.

Lauren saw a strange humanoid by her. ``Who are you?" asked her.

``I am Lazymon who can check my data on your digivice" answered the sweet sounding creature.

Lazymon, the weirdest digimon of all. Like his name he is lazy but he will always help his friends. His attack is ``Lazy Wave". Said the digivice.

* * *

While Lauren met her digimon partner, one of the fiends discovers where they are. ``Send Arkamon to capture the leader and kill the others" said the fiend.

The strange digimon is seen heading towards the same forest as Lauren.

* * *

``Hi Lazymon my name is Lauren" said Lauren.

``You are to be the leader of your group and I must tell you that I will always be with you" said Lazymon.

``Thanks" said Lauren. As they finished the strange digimon appeared.

``I have found you, Lauren" said the creature.

Arkamon. A scarier beast like digimon. He has bones on his body which protect him from many attacks. His attack is the ``Arka Skeleton Blast" said the digivice.

``Run Lauren" said Lazymon as Arkamon launched his attack to capture her.

``Lazy Wave" Lazymon released his attack but did no damage.

* * *

Couple of minutes later, they both hid from the beast and he got lost.

``I have found you" said a voice. Lauren and Lazymon were surprised to have been discovered by the...

It turned out to be a smaller digimon. ``Dinomon where are you" asked a familiar voice.

``Eno is that you" asked Lauren.

Straight away Eno appeared. ``Where are the others" she asked.

``I don't know Lauren" said Eno.

``They will be with their partners" said Dinomon and Lazymon.

* * *

Lauren, Eno and their Digimons decided to look for the others. They soon found two Digimons together and then out of the bloom appear Duncan and Penrill.

``Eno and Lauren meet our partners, Applemon and Tmon" said both of them.

``Meet Dinomon and Lazymon" said Lauren and Eno. Each of the friends has a digivice with them.

``Chrismon and Kitmon are you alright" asked Lazymon as two more appeared. Chrismon was a rhino like digimon and Kitmon was a small flying creature.

Just then Kit and Chris appeared. Both of them are surprised to found them and both of them had digivices.

* * *

``Welcome to the digital world" said the digimons, ``you guys are destined to safe our world from the evil that rules this world".

``Wait," said Lauren, ``Where is Courtney?"

``Somebody get this creature away from me" said Courtney. Her digimon is called Courtmon.

``Don't worry they are our friends" said Lauren.

``Thanks Lauren," Courtney said as Arkamon reappears.

``Found you again Lauren" said Arkamon, ``Now come with me."

* * *

``Leave her you beast" angrily said Lazymon. The group started to run away from him as their partners try to stop him.

``Your attacks do nothing to my armour" explained Arkamon. The group and their partners come to a dead end.

``Arkamon" said Lauren, ``I come with you if you leave my friends alone."

``I will take you and kill the others by order of my master" answered Arkamon as he launches himself to capture her.

* * *

A beam of light hits Lazymon. Arkamon turns around and everyone was surprised about what is happening.

Lazymon digivolve to Happymon. Arkamon is starting to shake as he knows what just happened.

``Lazymon digivolved" said the others as more beams of lights hit them.

* * *

Dinomon digivolve to Enomon.

Applemon digivolve to Duncanmon.

Tmon digivolve to Jmon.

Chrismon digivolve to Squidmon.

Kitmon digivolve to Dragonmon.

Courtmon digivolve to Judgemon.

* * *

From above a bigger digimon is watching them. ``They all digivolved" said Duncan, ``the lights came from our digivices".

The new digivolved digimons launched their stronger attacks and Arkamon is destroyed. ``The master will come for your Lauren so be afraid" said Arkamon just before beening destroyed.

Happymon and the others turned to their partners and each one gave them big hugs including Courtney. ``Lauren are you alright" asked Happymon.

``Yes and can use my digivice to give me the new information on your new form." answered Lauren.

``Yes" answered Happymon.

Happymon. A happy type digimon. It is one of the two forms that Lazymon can digivolve into. His ``Happy Wave" is main attack.

The digimon from above decides to introduce herself.

* * *

Who is this digimon? A friend or an enemy. What do the fiends what with Lauren? What evil digimon will the fiend send against them?


	2. Jokermon

Dinosapien Digimon Episode 2- Jokermon's Appearance

Dark Beast Warsmon Saga

In the dimension where dinosaurs are alive and can talk, are a group of friends who will soon be saving another world.

Lauren: 16

Eno: 16

Duncan: 18

Penrill: 16

Kit: 17

Chris: 16

Courtney: 16

* * *

Our heroes are still hugging their digimons when the mysterious digimon decided to land behind Lauren. ``Happymon and Lauren watch out" said the others.

``Wait" said Enomon, ``She is a friend".

``I am happy to see you all live" said the friendly digimon.

``Who are you?" asked Lauren.

* * *

Else way, there is a castle where the fiend from earlier and his ally fiend are discussing about the destruction of one of their army members. ``Send Dunemon to capture the girl" said the leader fiend.

Outside the castle, the sand based creature was heading to a beach.

* * *

``I am Draykormon" said the friendly digimon.

Draykormon. A small ice dragon like digimon. Champion Level. She is as dangerous as her looks. Her ``Draykor Storm" attack can freeze her enemies. Said Lauren's Digivice.

``Come with me, I know a place that will be safer there" explained Draykormon. So the digimons and the partners follow Draykormon to a beach.

* * *

When they had arrived, the digimons started to look for food for their partners. ``So Draykormon how do you know our digimons?" asked Courtney which surprises everybody because she does not like being here.

``I was their protector while they waited for you," answered Draykormon, ``they separated when the lights that brought you guys here, after this I flew to find where they went to when I saw your first battle".

* * *

``We have found plenty of food for each of us" said Happymon.

``So partners what are your names now?" asked Eno.

``Happymon, Enomon, Duncanmon, Jmon, Squidmon, Dragonmon and Judgemon now" answered each of the digimons.

Behind them the sand moves meaning something there.

* * *

Half an hour later, the team start to talk about their mission. ``So Draykormon will you follow us" asked Lauren.

``Yes, I will follow you because I am also waiting for my partner" said Draykormon, `` She will join us later".

Just then, Lauren disappeared.

* * *

``Where's Lauren?" asked Happymon. He got his answer when the sand based creature appeared with Lauren in his hands.

Dunemon. Sand like digimon. Champion Level. He likes to grab his enemies before killing them. His ``Dune Trap" attack will send his opponents away like a breeze. Said Eno's digivice.

``Let me go your monster," said Lauren as she struggles to get free.

* * *

``Digimon attack" said Happymon who tries to save his new friend. Their attacks were powerful enough to kill Arkamon but Dunemon being made from sand just made the attacks miss the target.

As the other attacks missed, Draykormon's attack stopped it from moving for a while.

Lauren was rescued by the other digimons but then Dunemon broke free and grabbed her again.

* * *

``Let her go your monster," said Happymon as Dunemon releases his Dune Trap attack blowing them all from his sight.

``Now to destroy them all" said Dunemon as he moved closer while Lauren continued to try to get free of his grip.

A beam of light cam from Lauren's digivice and hits Happymon. ``Happymon is about to become a champion level digimon." said Draykormon.

* * *

Dunemon is surprised and so is Lauren.

Happymon digivolve to Jokermon.

Jokermon. A joker type digimon. Champion Level. He is over twice the size of Happymon and he carries his Joker staff with him all the time. His ``Joker Blast" attack is strong against any digimon. Said Duncan's Digivice.

* * *

Jokermon slashed Dunemon to save Lauren. He puts her down by him as Dunemon tries to grab her again, but this time Jokermon blocked him and Draykormon joined him in the battle.

He launches his attack and so does Draykormon. Together he is destroyed. Jokermon de-digivolved afterwards and runs to see if Lauren is alright.

``Thank you all for trying to save me" Lauren said to all the digimons, then she remembered what Draykormon said earlier, `` did you say there was going to be another one of us?"

``Yes I did, she will join us soon, and your guys are known as the Digi-destined" explained Draykormon.

* * *

What do the fiends what with Lauren and who is the Digi-destined partner of Draykormon. All will be revealed soon on Dinosapien Digimon.


	3. Digger Rock

Dinosapien Digimon Episode 3- Diggermon Rock

Dark Beast Warsmon Saga

In the dimension where dinosaurs are alive and can talk, are a group of friends who will soon be saving another world.

* * *

At the castle, the main fiend was getting angry at the loss of 2 of his troops. Just then, he gets a message from his superior.

``Why have you not captured the girl called Lauren?" asked the superior fiend.

``Her friends and the digimons have defeated two of my troops but this time they won't succeed", said the scared fiend, `` Send Loch Nessmon to capture Lauren."

Outside the castle, in a lake, the sea serpent like creature started to dive.

* * *

Our heroes have moved from the beach. Lauren wanted to keep Happymon and Draykormon near her if the enemy decide to try to capture her.

She was frightened when a small group of digimon appeared in front of her.

Rhino Dinomon. A half rhino and half dino like digimon. Champion Level. They are peaceful like digimon who travel in a pack. They attack ``Rhino Dash" can knock out their opponent. Lauren's Digivice said.

* * *

``Humans and Digimons this is a surprise", said the main Rhino Dinomon, ``you must be the digidestined".

``Yes we are" said Lauren, `` I am the leader and name is Lauren".

``Nice to meet you Lauren" said Rhino Dinomon.

``Lauren get away" said Eno, ``they could be trying to capture you".

``Eno, Arkamon and Dunemon had the initials B.W. on their bodies and these do not so they are not our enemies" explained Lauren.

* * *

``So you have noticed the mark of one of the fiends" said Rhino Dinomon.

So the Rhino Dinomon and the team decided to head to a lake but don't see the shape of a sea serpent heading for the same lake.

* * *

``There are other digimons who are on this land who want to fight the fiend and his troops but the fiend is too strong against us all" said one of the Rhino Dinomon.

``Draykormon has returned" said Enomon. Draykormon went to get them some food along with one of the Rhino Dinomons.

After a while, they all finished eating when Happymon reveals a secret. ``For some reason the last two digimons we have encountered were after my partner" explained Happymon. As he was saying this the sea serpent body shape could be seen in the lake.

* * *

``So you all need to know that there is more than one of the fiends" said Rhino Dinomons, ``and there is a second one that works for the fiend who has the sent to the beasts after you Lauren." This made Lauren so afraid.

As the continue to think about the upcoming battles they didn't notice a tail come out of the lake and grab Lauren pulling her to the lake.

``Lauren" everyone shouted.

``She is a human she can not breath under water" said Eno, ``it must be one of the fiends monsters."

* * *

Just as Eno said this, the sea serpent revealed himself with the initials B.W. on his body and with Lauren wrapped up by his tail.

``This is bad" said Draykormon. Draykormon knows this battle will be a lot more difficult from the last battles. The sea serpent let out a loud and Lauren is struggling to get free.

Loch Nessmon. A sea serpent like digimon. Champion Level. He loves to play with his prey before he eats them. His ``Nessie Blaster" attack can freeze the strongest of digimons. Said Penrill's digivice.

``Somebody help me, I don't want to be eaten" said Lauren as she heard what the digivice said.

``Don't worry, I will eat your friends and deliver you to my master" said Loch Nessmon, `` but you do look tasty". This made Lauren very scared.

* * *

Happymon digivolve to Jokermon. Jokermon stands ready to fight with the others and the Rhino Dinomons when Loch Nessmon moved towards the middle of the lake where only the flyers and Squidmon could get close.

The three digimons tried they best but their attacks did nothing. ``Nessie Blaster" said Loch Nessmon sending everyone hitting the ground in all directions.

``No, is everyone alright" asked Lauren before see continued to scream. She continues to scream as Loch Nessmon still thinks she is tastier.

``Now to eat the dinosaur one first" said Loch Nessmon as he grows a second tail and send it towards Eno.

``Eno move" said Lauren before getting the monster tail over mouth. She now struggles to say anything while trying to alert her friends.

* * *

A beam of light came from Eno's digivice and Enomon stood up to receive the light. ``Enomon is about to digivolve" said the Rhino Dinomons.

Enomon digivolve to Diggermon.

In Enomon's place stands a well armoured creature.

* * *

He destroyed the second tail sending Loch Nessmon back and Lauren is free to speak again. She notices her digivice showing the information on the new digimon.

Diggermon. A well armoured dinosaur like digimon. Champion Level. He likes to roll over his opponents. His ``Digger Roll" attack is his strongest attack. Lauren's digivice said.

``Nessie Blaster" cried out Loch Nessmon to hit Diggermon but Diggermon rolls into a ball and his armour blocks the attack. Jokermon tried to use his attack but the beast moved his tail in front of him to stop them from attacking.

``He is using Lauren as a shield" said Eno as he sees Diggermon moving away.

* * *

``What is that digimon doing?" asked the other digimons. From behind Loch Nessmon, Diggermon launches his best attack knocking the beast down and he grabs Lauren before she also hits the water.

``Thanks Diggermon but watch out" said Lauren as Loch Nessmon gets back up and launches two tails at them. Lauren is thrown to land next to the others as Diggermon rolls into a ball to protect himself from his attack.

``Give me the girl and I will leave" said Loch Nessmon before beening hit by Jokermon, Diggermon, Draykormon and the Rhino Dinomons strongest attack. He is destroyed.

* * *

Diggermon and Jokermon both de-digivolve and go to their partners. Everyone asked if Lauren is alright.

Unknown to them the Fiend's friend is watching from a distance and he didn't seem very happy.

* * *

Who is the mysterious fiend watching them? Who exactly are the fiends and what do they want with Lauren? Will any more of the partners digivolve. These questions will be answered very soon.


	4. Lava and Fiend

Dinosapien Digimon Episode 4- Lava and Fiend

Dark Beast Warsmon Saga

In the dimension where dinosaurs are alive and can talk, are a group of friends who will soon be saving another world.

* * *

At the castle, the fiend still can not believe what happened when his partner reappear by his side with the information of the last battle.

``Sorry master, but they all what to defend their leader from our troops and now there is 3 champions on their side" explained the partner fiend.

``Send Volcanicmon to burn them all" said the other fiend.

Outside the castle a volcano looking digimon starts to head to a mysterious town.

* * *

Our heroes say goodbye to the Rhino Dinomon. They mentioned a village where more digimons are fighting the fiends and their troops.

``Lauren, are you sure you want to continue on the journey with us?" asked Happymon who is worrying about her.

``Happymon, we all decided to come here and so we will finish the mission together" answered Lauren.

``Lauren, just be careful the bad guys could try to get you when we are asleep" said Enomon which surprises everybody because they haven't been attacked at night.

* * *

An hour later, Lauren is leading the group with the digimons next to each of them with Draykormon keeping an eye on the track so they can not be surprised.

``Lava Bomb" came an attack from behind them.

``Move, we have got a creature behind us" said Duncanmon as each of the group splits up but Lauren falls over and can not move.

``Lauren try to get away" said Happymon.

Happymon digivolve to Jokermon. ``Joker Blast" cried out Jokermon to save her from the attack.

* * *

``Are you alright Lauren?" asked Jokermon.

``Yes I am" answered Lauren when she saw the attacker and her digivice was going to give the information on the new monster.

Volcanicmon. The volcano like digimon. Champion Level. He loves to see things burn. His ``Lava Bomb" attack can burn anything. Lauren's digivice said.

``Hand the child over digimon" said Volcanicmon.

Enomon digivolve to Diggermon. ``Digger Roll" cried out Diggermon but Volcanicmon launched his ``Volcanic Mist" attack to de-digivolve both digimons.

* * *

Lauren ran to them both and said, `` everyone run ", and everyone did run from him.

Unknown to them an evil digimon is watching them from behind Volcanicmon.

* * *

The heroes arrived at the village they were mentioned to them by the Rhino Dinomons. ``Welcome to our village" said the digimons who live here, `` You are the legendary digi-destined."

Burnmon. A flame digimon. Rookie Level. They are the pre-form of Volcanicmon. They ``Burn Mark" attack will always burn their opponents. Said Kit's digivice.

While the others go to rest, Lauren sits away from the others thinking that she should surrender to the fiend's troop member when Happymon and Draykormon decided to check on her. ``Lauren is everything alright" asked the digimons but they didn't have time to get their answer when another ``Volcanic Bomb" attack came towards them. All three dodged but Lauren was blow away into the hands of Volcanicmon.

* * *

``If it was that easy to get you, so why did the others fail?" asked Volcanicmon.

Happymon and Enomon digivolve to Jokermon and Diggermon. Both digimons prepare to get Lauren when Lauren said, ``Guys, you are no match for him so I am going to surrender to the creature."

Duncan ran out of hiding to hit Volcanicmon and grabbing Lauren and taking her to a safe place. Volcanicmon is now very mad and wants revenge. ``Duncan that was so risky you could have been hurt" angrily said Lauren.

``I had too because you was going to be taken without a fight" said Duncan.

* * *

Away from the hiding place the digimons are trying their best but their attacks do nothing to him. A light came from Duncan's digivice and it hit Duncanmon.

Duncanmon digivolve to Mastermon.

``Not you, I hate Mastermon" said Volcanicmon.

Mastermon. The master warrior like digimon. Champion Level. He loves to show his enemies who is the boss with his ``Master Knockdown" attack. Courtney's digivice said.

* * *

``Volcanic Lava" cried out Volcanicmon trying to burn out his opponents and find the child and her friend.

Mastermon used his attack and Volcanicmon started to laugh saying ``the boss and his partner will come for them soon enough", and he died.

All the digimons de-digivolved just when Lauren spots a mysterious shadow creature stands a distance in front of her.

``No it is the partner fiend of the boss fiend, but why is he here" asked the elder Burnmon. After this, the fiend disappeared.

* * *

``So we have encountered one of the fiends, but we didn't see his full form" said Lauren.

Back where our heroes first appeared a mysterious person appears and has a digivice and their digivice is showing where the others are.

* * *

Who is the mysterious person and is this digi-destined partner to Draykormon? Our heroes have seen the shadow of one of the fiends but who is he. The answers will be answered very soon on Dinosapien Digimon.


	5. Ultimate Encounter

Sorry for not updating fan fiction. I couldn't because I lost my internet connection for a week.

Dinosapien Digimon Episode 5- Ultimate Encounter

Dark Beast Warsmon Saga

In the dimension where dinosaurs are alive and can talk, are a group of friends who will soon be saving another world.

* * *

At the castle, both fiends are talking. ``Why didn't you get the child?" asked the leader.

``Because it was not the right time and we have more worrying news to deal with" answered the other fiend.

``What?" asked the leader.

``We have another human in the digital world, he/she will soon meet up with the others" answered the other fiend.

``Send a message to Factorymon" ordered the leader.

Distances away a factory receives the message.

* * *

The heroes left the village and are following a path. ``Hey, Lauren why is your digivice shining?" asked Judgemon.

``It is saying there is another digivice in the digital world, wait it could be the other digi-destined." answered Lauren.

Our heroes continue knowing that the digi-destined will be able to find them. Draykormon is getting very happy to finally get a human as a partner.

* * *

When they arrived at a mysterious factory, Lauren wanted to see inside. ``Get away from the factory" said a voice while launching an attack.

Enomon digivolve to Diggermon. Diggermon rolled into a ball to protect them and the attack bounced off him. The attacker shows himself.

Androidmon. An android like digimon. Ultimate Level. He always tries to bring peace. His ``Android Storm" attack fires two missiles from his body. Lauren's digivice said.

``I am sorry for the attack but that factory is not what it seems" said Androidmon.

* * *

A small distance away a person left the Burnmon village to look for the others. ``They are almost close" said the mysterious person.

* * *

While Androidmon talks to the others, none of them sees Lauren looking at the factory when it suddenly changed.

``Somebody help me" said Lauren as a hand came from below her as the factory starts to stand up.

``It's Factorymon" said Androidmon when he notice the girl in his hand.

Factorymon. A factory like digimon. Ultimate Level. He likes to hide in his factory form before it attacks. His ``Factory Blast" can blow the enemy away. Said the mysterious person's digivice.

* * *

Happymon and Duncanmon digivolve to Jokermon and Mastermon. All four champions and Androidmon prepare to fight the giant digimon when Eno spots the mysterious person nearby.

``Who are you?" asked Eno.

``My name is Mel" said the mysterious person, ``I am here to help you."

* * *

``Digimon attack" said Jokermon as he still notices this partner in his enemies hand again.

``Factory Blast" cried Factorymon which comes from his cannons blasting them all. He then turns to the child in his hand.

Mel runs to Draykormon to see if she is alright. Then a strange object appeared above them. Mel grabs it and a really bright appeared.

Draykormon digivolve to Ice Draykormon.

* * *

The others are surprised to see the new digimon. ``You are a fool Factorymon, you should have finished them before they could digivolve to ultimate" said the other fiend.

``Commander, I am sorry" said Factorymon, ``But I have to the girl so please forgive me".

Ice Draykormon. An ice small dragon like digimon. Ultimate Level. She has the power over the element of ice. Her ``Ice Storm Blast" sends anyone a cold breeze to them. Chris's Digivice said.

``Guys it is the fiend we saw yesterday" said Lauren as she hears both the enemies arguing with each other.

* * *

``Put her down" said Penrill as a light comes from her digivice and hits Jmon.

Jmon digivolve to Kmon.

Kmon. A K warrior type digimon. Champion Level. She has a k on her body and on her arm. She uses her over arm as an attack called ``K Spike strike". Mel digivice said.

Kmon uses her attack to save Lauren and Androidmon and Ice Draykormon teamed up to finish the job. As Factorymon dies the fiend disappears.

* * *

All the digimons de-digivolve but there is no sign of Draykormon but a smaller digimon appeared.

``Hi my name is Baby Draykormon" said the small digimon, `` I am Draykormon's In Training form".

``The mysterious item you saw Mel was the magical item called ``Mystic Force Orb", it will appear each time one of your digimons is ready to digivolve into an ultimate" said Androidmon.

* * *

What is the magical mystic force orb and what are the fiends planning next and will Draykormon be able to return to her champion form. The answers will be answered very soon.


	6. Teddy Control

Dinosapien Digimon Episode 6- Teddy Control

Dark Beast Warsmon Saga

In the dimension where dinosaurs are alive and can talk, are a group of friends who will soon be saving another world.

* * *

Our heroes continue and there is a big surprise for them.

Baby Draykormon digivolve to Healmon. ``So this is Draykormon's rookie form, he is so cute" said Lauren which surprises everyone including Happymon who is getting jealous.

* * *

Back at the castle, both fiends are getting told off by the other fiends for their failure to capture the girl. Later, the leader was so mad he started to destroy a row of Arkamons when the other fiend came up with a good idea.

``We can use Teddymon to control Lauren to use her digimon to destroy the others" said the other fiend and his master agreed.

Outside the castle, the teddy bear like digimon is heading towards our heroes with the other fiend following behind.

* * *

Our heroes have reached a forestry area. Healmon and the other digimons deciding to go get some food, while Happymon staying behind to protect them.

While the others talk, Lauren decided to go for a walk and Happymon said to her to be careful because he had to stay with the others.

``Why do I have to lead this group?" she asked, ``I am not a very good leader to get captured every time.

``Teddy Hypnosis" said a voice and the attack it Lauren.

* * *

A while later, the other digimons returned with food and then Mel mentioned that Lauren was missing. Just then she turned up.

``Come on Lauren join us" said Eno when she ordered a command.

``Digivolve" she said. Happymon digivolve to Jokermon.

``Attack the enemy" she said and is pointing to her friends.

``Do I have to?" said Jokermon and he got a quick answer yes.

* * *

Jokermon prepares to attack them. None of them Lauren is under the hypnosis of one of the fiend's troop.

Enomon, Duncanmon, Jmon and Healmon digivolve to Diggermon, Mastermon, Kmon and Draykormon. Each of the digimons deciding to fight each other. Attacks come from everywhere but the others start to lose as Jokermon keeps blocking their attacks.

``Draykormon digivolve now" said Mel when she got attacked by something. Everyone but Lauren turned around to see a giant teddy standing there.

* * *

Teddymon. A teddy bear digimon. Ultimate Level. He is one of the strangest digimon around it has the power to control digimon and people. His ``Teddy Bear Claw" will squeeze the life out of people. Penrill's digivice said.

Draykormon digivolve to Ice Draykormon. ``Joker Blast" came and hit Ice Draykormon knocking her down.

``Guys, Teddymon must have her under hypnosis" said Eno as Lauren is attacking her friends and Jokermon is helping the bad guy against the digimons.

``Steelix Earthquake Sword" came out of nowhere to hit the other digimons.

* * *

Mel spots the fiend has reappeared and has knocked out Diggermon back into Enomon. Lauren is knocking down all the digi-destined but Chris. Jokermon is taking on all the other champion digimons. Chris send stop it and a beam of light came from his digivice and the light hits Squidmon.

Squidmon digivolve to Octopusmon. ``Octopus Ink" cried out Octopusmon to hit Teddymon and Lauren snapped out of the hypnosis and ordered Jokermon to stop attacking and he did.

Octopusmon. An octopus like digimon. Champion Level. He likes to live on land than in the sea. His ``Octopus Ink" attack will stop all hypnosis like attacks. Lauren's digivice said.

* * *

``I was walking in the forest when the fiend grabbed me and Teddymon used his hypnosis attack on me and forced me to destroy you guys" said Lauren.

``Ice Draykor Wind" cried out Ice Draykormon keeping Teddymon from getting Lauren. ``Teddy Bear Claw" cried Teddymon who didn't like getting hit by ice.

Lauren ran towards the Teddymon and knocks him down and it does hurt him more than when Duncan hit Volcanicmon.

``I cannot believe it, Teddymon is not getting up" said Octopusmon. Just then Teddymon was destroyed not by Lauren but by the fiend.

``He was useless, he got hit by the targeted child" said the fiend, ``Next time we meet you will know the meaning of fear".

He then disappeared.

* * *

What is the fiend talking about and how is Lauren able to injury a digimon. The answers are going to be answered very soon on Dinosapien Digimon.


	7. Over Mega Trouble, Steelixmon Revealed

Dinosapien Digimon Episode 7- Over Mega Trouble, Steelixmon Revealed

Dark Beast Warsmon Saga

In the dimension where dinosaurs are alive and can talk, are a group of friends who will soon be saving another world.

* * *

At the mysterious castle, the two fiends are arguing about the last battle when the superior fiend and the other fiends appear to talk to them.

``The humans and their digimons have destroyed many of your troops and still the girl is not in our hands" said the superior fiend.

``I have a plan" said the second fiend.

``What?" asked his leader.

``I am going to take them on" answered the fiend, ``and I will show them how weak they are".

``Go and have fun" said the superior fiend. Outside the castle, the other fiend is heading towards the steel mountain.

* * *

Our heroes are heading towards the same mountain when a familiar voice came from behind them.

``Hi digi-destined" said Androidmon, ``I have brought your a gift for helping us defeat Factorymon."

``What is it?" asked the digimons.

``It is a laptop with endless battery power and has a digi-dex built in" answered Androidmon. Androidmon gave it to Duncan because the others decided he should have it.

* * *

Half an hour later, our heroes and Androidmon have stopped to eat some food, but they don't notice the creature waiting to jump at them.

A couple seconds later, Lauren disappeared mysteriously. The others are worried looking everywhere. ``She could not just disappeared unless there is a fiend's troop member here" said Mel.

A distance away, the creature appeared with Lauren in its hands.

* * *

``Hey guys, I am over here" shouted Lauren and the others moved to see her in the hands of some creature. ``Steel Bindings" came a voice and Lauren can not move her arms now.

The creature started to step out of the darkness and revealed his form. A steel warrior looking creature with a sword and shield. ``Hi stupid digi-destined, now we finally meet in person and my name is Dark Steelixmon" said the creature.

Duncan opened the laptop to reveal the creature's data. Dark Steelixmon. A steel Knight type digimon. Over Mega Level. He likes to tease his enemies before attacking them. His ``Steelix Earthquake Sword" attack will rock the earth.

``Wait, you are that fiend we have seen so recently" said Healmon.

``Yes, and because I am an over mega digimon you guys cannot hurt me" said Dark Steelixmon.

* * *

The digimons all digivolved into their champion forms minus Dragonmon and Judgemon. They plan to attack their new enemy trying to safe Lauren.

Lauren watches as Dark Steelixmon moves so fast and ends up behind the digimons. The digimons all turn around, as he launches his ``Steelix Earthquake Sword" knocks all the digimons and the kids all over the place. Lauren is the only one except Dark Steelixmon to remain in the same place.

``He is too strong and we all know our attacks won't do any damage to him" said Penrill.

* * *

Dark Steelixmon is heading back to Lauren when Jokermon fired his ``Joker Blast" at him. He thinks it hit the target but Dark Steelixmon used his shield to block the attack.

``Steel Blade" cried out Dark Steelixmon as he let go of his sword and hits Jokermon. Jokermon became Happymon afterwards.

``Guys, escape now with your own lives" said Lauren trying to make sure they didn't die here.

Draykormon digivolve to Ice Draykormon.

* * *

``Steelix Storm Blade" cried out Dark Steelixmon to de-digivolve all the digimons back into their rookie forms.

Then, Lauren suddenly broke free and a magical sword appeared in her hand and Dark Steelixmon turned around to see her standing there with a sword. He couldn't say no to a challenge. He moved to her position and the battle began.

* * *

The others are watching in surprise that Lauren is fighting Dark Steelixmon and she seems to be fighting him like an equal.

``Finally, I have an opponent who is equal to me in all strengths but it is a human" said Dark Steelixmon.

Lauren when sent a beam of light from her sword and sent Dark Steelixmon flying in the other direction. She then hits the ground being too tired.

``Dark Steelixmon, remember to come back alive" said a mysterious voice.

* * *

Kit gets up and sees Lauren on the ground and Dark Steelixmon heading towards them. Kit said he would never give up. A beam of light came from his digivice and hit Dragonmon.

Dragonmon digivolve to Pelicanmon.

Duncan opened the laptop and the digimon's data appeared. Pelicanmon. A pelican type digimon. Champion Level. He likes to carry allies in his pouch to keep them save. His ``Pelican Strike" attack can send the enemy away.

``Now, you know the truth, she is the light that keeps both worlds from falling into darkness" said Dark Steelixmon.

``So that's why you are after her for" said Androidmon, ``I keep him busy him while you guys escape".

* * *

Pelicanmon picked them all up and escaped from the scene while Androidmon is destroyed by Dark Steelixmon. He starts to laugh and say that this is your first defeat and now remember this battle forever.

He disappeared and returned back to the castle with a happy smile on his face.

* * *

Our heroes have seen the power of the fiends and have escaped from their first defeat but can they make it up another day. The answer will be answered soon.


	8. Demon and Suspect

Dinosapien Digimon Episode 8- Demon and Suspect

Dark Beast Warsmon Saga

In the dimension where dinosaurs are alive and can talk, are a group of friends who will soon be saving another world.

* * *

Our heroes having escaped from Dark Steelixmon are sitting together thinking about their first defeat. Lauren sits separately to the others because she knows that she is the light that keeps both worlds from falling into eternal darkness.

``Lauren, what is the plan?" asked Happymon trying to make them all happy.

``We should try to forget the defeat and move on" said Lauren.

The others agreed to go because they know that the best way to learn is to lose some battles.

* * *

At the fiend's castle, Dark Steelixmon is standing by the other fiend and is talking to their superiors.

``Good victory Dark Steelixmon" said all the other fiends.

``Thank you but I have found my equal" said Dark Steelixmon.

``You mean Lauren" said the other fiends, ``She is very strong so capture her".

``I go and get Mountain Demonmon and attack them" said Dark Steelixmon. He is seen heading to another mountain in the direction where our heroes are heading to.

* * *

Our heroes continue towards a mountain and are surprised to see no enemy yet. The digimons bring out the food they have stored and everyone decided to eat while one of them is keeping lookout.

Unknown to them, a monster started to move in the mountain.

Then, our heroes are surprised to see him standing in front of them. ``Dark Steelixmon is here" said Judgemon. Everyone told their digimons to digivolve. Then Lauren disappeared.

``Dark Steelixmon, where's Lauren?" asked Courtney.

``Don't look at me child" answered an angry Dark Steelixmon.

* * *

Then the mountain moved and a demon like creature appeared and scared the digimons.

Duncan opened the laptop and data appeared. Mountain Demonmon. A mountain demon type digimon. Champion Level. He is the strongest of all champion level digimons. His ``Demon Claw" attack is his favourite attack.

Then Pelicanmon notices that in its claws is Lauren. Dark Steelixmon jumped up and grabbed her.

* * *

``Mountain Demonmon you deal with them and I go one on one with this child" said Dark Steelixmon. Lauren produces her sword and prepares to fight him.

``Jokermon help the others" said Lauren as she runs to fight Dark Steelixmon.

Away from this battle, our heroes watch their digimons try to defeat Mountain Demonmon. ``Demon Claw" cried out Mountain Demonmon as the other digimons get too close to him.

Diggermon deciding to move to attack the creature from behind. He launches his ``Digger Roll" attack against Mountain Demonmon but the attack did no damage.

* * *

Lauren and Dark Steelixmon are fighting each other and it seems the battle will go on forever. ``Steel Blade" cried out Dark Steelixmon sending Lauren down. She didn't get back up straight away.

``You are defeated Lauren" said Dark Steelixmon, ``Now you mines".

``Not so fast" said Lauren as she produces a light and strikes him with her sword powered by the light.

``Now I forgot you could do that" said Dark Steelixmon as both of them get right back up.

* * *

Back with the others, Mountain Demonmon is heading towards the digi-destined after defeating their partners.

Draykormon digivolve to Ice Draykormon. She plans to help the kids but gets knocked away. He reaches for Courtney and instead grabs Judgemon who was protecting her. A beam of light came from Courtney's digivice and headed towards Judgemon in Mountain Demonmon's hand.

Judgemon digivolve to Suspectmon.

* * *

Lauren stared towards the others when she saw the light and Dark Steelixmon looked worried to see that the final digimon digivolve. He then continues the battle with Lauren but she is still watching the light when he attacked her.

She felled to the ground and Dark Steelixmon was standing next to her waiting to continue the battle. She finally gets up and the battle rages on.

* * *

Our heroes watch as the new digimon appeared and scared Mountain Demonmon. ``Not you Suspectmon," said a quite scared Mountain Demonmon, ``You have to power to make us weaker".

Duncan opened the laptop and the data showed up. Suspectmon. A court type digimon. Champion Level. She has the power to make her opponents fear her. Her ``Suspect Wave" can force a digimon to run like a chicken.

``Suspect Wave" said Suspectmon and it had hit Mountain Demonmon so badly that he disappeared in a beam of light.

The others head towards the other battle.

* * *

Dark Steelixmon and Lauren battle has not stopped in awhile and both of them seem to be getting weak. Dark Steelixmon spots the others coming.

``We will meet again Lauren" said Dark Steelixmon as he moved away very fast. Lauren is staring into the scenery thinking what will happen next.

* * *

All of the heroes' digimons have reached their champion level. Will the Mystic Force Orb reappear soon? What will the fiends and Dark Steelixmon send against the digidestined next? Find out the answer soon.


	9. Mystic Force Orb

Dinosapien Digimon Episode 9- Mystic Force Orb

Dark Beast Warsmon Saga

In the dimension where dinosaurs are alive and can talk, are a group of friends who will soon be saving another world.

* * *

Our heroes are staring at Lauren as she continues to be surprised about Dark Steelixmon running away for the first time.

``Lauren, we are ready to head to the ``Lazymon" village" said Happymon who was happy to go and see his brothers.

* * *

At the fiend's castle, he is telling off Dark Steelixmon for retreating from the enemy.

``BW, I am sorry but Suspectmon appeared" said Dark Steelixmon.

``This time take 50 of my Salmonmons and destroy them and bring back Lauren" ordered BW.

Outside the castle, Dark Steelixmon is leading an army of fish like digimons to the ``Lazymon" village. He didn't look very happy.

* * *

Back with our heroes, they have arrived at the village and met the Lazymons. ``Welcome digi-destined and digimons" said the Lazymon.

The heroes said thank you when one of them spots Happymon.

``Were you a Lazymon before?" asked the Lazymons.

``Yes I was and I digivolved to Happymon for my partner" answered Happymon as he looked at Lauren.

* * *

When this was said a mysterious left his hut and looked like a sloth.

Duncan opened the laptop to reveal the data. Slothmon. A sloth like digimon. Rookie Level. The second rookie form of Lazymon. He is a lot lazier but will fight for other digimons. His ``Sloth Claw" attack can do very little damage.

``So you became a Happymon" said Slothmon, ``I am happy to see that you are not as lazy as me."

* * *

``We have plenty of food for you and you can take some with you on your journey" said Slothmon. Lauren agreed and everybody went to get some food and Lauren said she will join in a couple of minutes.

``What's with her?" asked the Lazymons.

``She is the light that keeps the balance from being over taken by the powers of darkness" said the digi-destined.

Back outside, Lauren was thinking about ending the battle with Dark Steelixmon soon.

* * *

She was looking towards the direction they will take soon when she spotted Dark Steelixmon. ``Dark Steelixmon is coming" said Lauren. As she said it the others ran out of the hut.

``Everyone digivolve" said Duncan.

Healmon double digivolve to Ice Draykormon. The others digivolved to their champion form, as Dark Steelixmon and the fish army appeared.

Duncan opened the laptop to get some information. Salmonmon. A salmon type digimon. Champion Level. This fish like digimon can survive out of water for a long time. They like to attack in big groups. They ``Salmon Spear" attack can strike the opponent without much trouble.

* * *

``Digger Hammer" cried Diggermon as he jumped and hit them with his tail but it only destroyed one of them. ``Suspect Wave" cried Suspectmon but they just moved out of the way.

``Salmon Spear" cried out all the Salmonmons as they charged the humans but Diggermon rolled into a ball and protected them.

As this battle was going on, Lauren was fighting with her sword against Dark Steelixmon when he released his ``Steel Bindings" attack trapping her.

She tried to escape, when she saw him heading towards Slothmon looking pretty angry. ``Somebody protect Slothmon" said Lauren.

* * *

Slothmon says he will like to die and as Dark Steelixmon raises his sword and lowered it. The sword made a direct hit. Slothmon opened his eyes to see Jokermon standing in front of him taking the attack.

Lauren broke free and pushed Dark Steelixmon away to get to her partner. ``Are you alright" she asked?

``Lauren, I can not survive any longer" answered Jokermon, `` I am going to die, get yourself away from the scene now." As he said it Lauren said she will not let his sacrifice be in vain.

As she says it a mysterious light appeared in front of her.

* * *

``Guys, it is the ``Mystic Force Orb"," said Mel. It landed in Lauren's hand and a powerful beam of light cam out.

Jokermon digivolve to Metal Knightmon.

In Jokermon's place, a knight like digimon now stands. Duncan opened his laptop to get the data. Metal Knightmon. A knight type digimon. Ultimate Level. He carries two spears and has a hidden arrow. His ``Knight Joust" attack and his ``Knight Arrow" can destroy more than one digimon at a time.

``Knight Joust" cried out Metal Knightmon and he took down 10 Salmonmon.

* * *

The Salmonmons were getting worried as they all started to run away. Dark Steelixmon decided to continue to attack and aimed for Lauren.

``Knight Arrow" said Metal Knightmon, who was shooting an arrow at Dark Steelixmon. The arrow forced him back and it made a mark on his shield.

``You pay for this" he said as he disappeared. All the digimons de-digivolved to their rookie forms except that a Lazymon appeared in Happymon's place.

* * *

Lauren's digimon has reached ultimate level. We are introduced to the other fiend only known as ``BW". What is his real name? The answer will come soon on Dinosapien Digimon.


	10. Dinosaur and Time Problems

Dinosapien Digimon Episode 10- Dinosaur and Time Problems

Dark Beast Warsmon Saga

In the dimension where dinosaurs are alive and can talk, are a group of friends who will soon be saving another world.

* * *

Our heroes start to head to meet another ally digimon. As they work Lazymon digivolved back into Happymon. Happymon is so happy to be back in his rookie form but needing the rest.

``Now I don't have to carry you anymore" laughed Lauren.

``Thank you" said Happymon thinking that was not the thing to say.

* * *

At a mysterious castle, Dark Steelixmon sits waiting for orders. Just then B.W. appeared on the big screen.

``Send Black Bearmon and Time Reapermon to destroy the Digidestined" said B.W. and then he disappeared.

Dark Steelixmon walked further into the castle and to the cells. He opened two of them and a bear like digimon and a reaper like digimon came out of the cells.

All three are seen heading away from the castle.

* * *

Back with our heroes, Enomon tries to make himself bigger because he wants to be a use to the team. Eno says don't worry Enomon you will digivolve to ultimate when the time comes.

``Did you say time?" asked a voice.

``Yes I did" answered Eno seeing a digimon in front of Lauren.

Duncan opened his laptop. Timemon. A time type digimon. Champion Level. He likes to say time all the time. His ``Time Zone" attack can stop any champion or below attacks from doing any damage.

* * *

Back with the bad guys, the bear like digimon is sharpening her claws. She is watching the reaper like digimon planning to destroy the digidestined.

Dark Steelixmon knows that he wants to finally beat Lauren in a sword battle but does not want to end it here.

* * *

Our heroes took out the food they got from the Lazymons and shared it with Timemon.

Half an hour later, our heroes are talking about the reappearance of the ``Mystic Force Orb" in their last battle. Lauren is sitting on a rock a distance away thinking that Happymon nearly died during their last battle. She saw something coming towards her and pulled out her sword.

``Steel Blade" cried out Dark Steelixmon and both swords hit and all the others see that she is in a battle.

Healmon and Happymon double digivolve to Ice Draykormon and Metal Knightmon. The others digivolve into their champion forms.

* * *

``Black Bear Claw" and ``Time Reap" cam two attacks and the digimons dodged noticing that there is 2 other creatures behind Dark Steelixmon and Lauren. Both of the monsters came closer.

Duncan opened his laptop. Black Bearmon. A black bear like digimon. Ultimate Level. She likes to attack her opponents like she has a cub. Her ``Black Bear Claw" attack will scar you for a day.

Time Reapermon. A reaper type digimon. Ultimate Level. He does hate all non virus type digimons. His ``Time Scythe Strike" attack can kill from one direct shot.

* * *

Lauren and Dark Steelixmon decided to move away from them so they did not interfere in their battle. The battle between them continues as Lauren makes Dark Steelixmon defend himself with his shield.

He then counter attacked with his ``Steel Blade" attack and Lauren felled to the ground and then got back up.

``This battle between us has not find the winner" said Dark Steelixmon and Lauren nodded her head.

* * *

The others are battling the beasts and seem to be doing very little damage to them. Eno tripped up and Time Reapermon headed straight for him which Diggermon saw.

``Time Scythe Strike" said Time Reapermon when he lowered the scythe to strike him. The attack made a hit. Eno opened his eyes to see that Diggermon protected him with his back but took the attack on his unarmored body.

``No Diggermon" cried Eno.

``I am sorry Eno, but since I can only use defence moves I am useless to the cause" answered Diggermon. He started to close his eyes.

Everyone else started to cry and Eno said I will very give up and then the ``Mystic Force Orb" reappeared besides Eno. Eno grabbed it and a powerful light came out the object and Diggermon started to open his eyes.

* * *

Diggermon digivolve to Tyrannosaurus Rexmon.

With Lauren and Dark Steelixmon, they both see the light and then a massive creature's head appeared which surprised them.

Back with the others, they see that Diggermon is now over three times bigger than before.

Duncan opened his laptop. Tyrannosaurus Rexmon. A t-rex like digimon. Ultimate Level. He is the biggest and scariest of all dinosaur type digimons. His ``T-Rex Breath" attack and his ``Rex Claw" attack are his strongest and most deadliest attack.

He roared and started to attack everyone. ``Time Warp" said Timemon which somehow stopped him. He then started to attack the beasts. ``T-Rex Breath" he cried out. The attack made both of them to hold their noses. The three ultimates used their main attacks and both of them were destroyed.

* * *

``We are not finished this battle yet Lauren" said Dark Steelixmon, ``B.W. has plans for you soon". He then disappeared. The others arrived with their digimons de-digivolved. Dinomon appeared and they knew each time they digivolved to ultimate for the first time will revert them back to their in-training level.

``Guys, Dark Steelixmon said that B.W. will come for me soon" said Lauren.

``So his name is B.W." said the others but they knew this was just his nickname.

* * *

Our heroes have discovered the nickname of the leader fiend but what is his real name? Who will win the battle between Lauren and Dark Steelixmon? The answers will come soon.


	11. Paint Radio Trouble

Dinosapien Digimon Episode 11- Paint Radio Trouble

Dark Beast Warsmon Saga

In the dimension where dinosaurs are alive and can talk, are a group of friends who will soon be saving another world.

* * *

At the other castle, Dark Steelixmon is watching replays of all the battles so far when B.W. appeared.

B.W. came through a teleport device. ``So you are watching the defeat of my troops" said B.W.

``Yes, but I have the perfect member to finally destroy them" said Dark Steelixmon.

B.W. and Dark Steelixmon walked into a training area and see a radio like digimon training his wires. ``So send him to destroy them and get Lauren" answered B.W.

Dark Steelixmon nodded. The radio like digimon is seen heading towards a mysterious town.

* * *

Our heroes left Timemon and they headed to the next town. Duncan was walking behind the rest of them and Duncanmon saw he was not that happy.

Lauren and Eno decided to stop and have a meal. ``Duncan, is there something wrong?" asked Enomon. He digivolved back only this morning.

``I am thinking that the monsters are just getting stronger every day" answered Duncan.

* * *

Our heroes continued after eating. Half an hour later, they arrived at the town that is covered in paintings. They continued on when Lauren said ``It would be a good idea to split up into groups of two, so we can cover more of the town".

``So, digimons and partners" said Happymon, ``we all meet back here, OK".

After this, Lauren and Happymon were walking and came to a town hall when a mysterious digimon came out.

* * *

Half an hour later, the gang regrouped and see that Lauren and Happymon have not returned. They could have run into an evil digimon, they all thought.

Minutes later, they appeared with paint on them and with the mysterious digimon.

Duncan opened his laptop. Paintmon. A painter like digimon. Champion Level. He loves to paint anything but enemies. His ``Paint Dash" attack can fire black paint into his enemy's eyes.

Paintmon then moved to paint all of them. ``Paint Dash" he shouted to hit the mysterious being that has entered the town.

* * *

``Radio Wires" the being said and some wires heading towards them and Lauren got caught and was dragged back to the being who was showing his true form.

Healmon, Happymon and Enomon double digivolve to Ice Draykormon, Metal Knightmon and Tyrannosaurus Rexmon. The others digivolve into their champion forms.

Duncan opened his laptop. Radiomon. A radio like digimon. Ultimate Level. He loves to listen to himself. His ``Radio Storm" attack will electrify you.

* * *

``I am taking the child back to my master, so surrender now and I will go easy on you" Radiomon said.

``T-Rex Breath" shouted Tyrannosaurus Rexmon to launch a very bad smell towards him but he countered with his ``Radio Blowhard" attack which ends it towards Mastermon instead and he felled down and was not getting back up.

``Radio Storm" cried out Radiomon and everyone except him and Lauren got hit by a freak thunder storm appeared.

* * *

Duncan was the first to get up and he ran to Mastermon who was not even moving. He started to cry and then the strong light reappeared and he knew that the ``Mystic Force Orb" has returned and this time it is his to use.

The others got up and saw Duncan holding the orb and it started to shine and Mastermon opened his eyes. ``No not him" said Radiomon looking very unhappy.

Mastermon digivolve to Empressmon. The loyal royal digimon.

* * *

Empressmon stands above the fallen digimons and prepares to fight.

Duncan opened his laptop. Empressmon. A royal like digimon. Ultimate Level. She is known as ``the loyal royal digimon". Her ``Empress Crown" attack can slice her enemies.

* * *

Back at the castle, Dark Steelixmon is watching the battle and is surprised to see Empressmon.

* * *

``Radio Transcross" said Radiomon sending Lauren to the castle where Dark Steelixmon is.

``Lauren, no" said Metal Knightmon.

``Empress Crown" said Empressmon as she sends her crown to cut the beast in half.

``She is with Dark Steelixmon, and if you want her back it is really going to be hard" laughed Radiomon before he died.

* * *

The digimon de-digivolve and Applemon appeared. Then, Dark Steelixmon appeared with Lauren in his hands.

``Come to the town near this one if you ever want to see Lauren again" said Dark Steelixmon. Lauren is seen struggling to get free of his grip. Then he disappeared.

* * *

Will our heroes rescue Lauren from the fiend's grasp and will they ever defeat Dark Steelixmon? These questions are going to answered soon.

* * *

The following is the theme music which is played when the digimons fight a battle.

We digivolve to survive.

We digivolve to safe our partners

Because we are the digimon champions.

Digivolve into champion,

Digivolve into ultimate,

Digivolve into mega and

Digivolve into over mega.

To protect all the defenceless

Digimons from the evil fiends.

Together we fight

Together we play

Together forever on this journey.

We digivolve to survive.

We digivolve to safe our partners

Because we are the digimon champions.

Digivolve into champion,

Digivolve into ultimate,

Digivolve into mega and

Digivolve into over mega.


	12. Lauren Captured! Mega Trouble

Dinosapien Digimon Episode 12- Lauren Captured! Mega Trouble.

Dark Beast Warsmon Saga

In the dimension where dinosaurs are alive and can talk, are a group of friends who will soon be saving another world.

* * *

At Dark Steelixmon's castle, Lauren is sitting on the floor next to Dark Steelixmon when the other fiends and B.W. appeared on the screen. Dark Steelixmon got up and moved towards them.

``Dark Steelixmon, so the girl is in your hands" said B.W. Lauren saw that B.W. was a beast looking warrior just like Dark Steelixmon.

``Yes and I am planning to send Ultimate Doommon to deal with the others" said Dark Steelixmon. Lauren looked at the other screen to see the cells where the digimons are waiting for their orders.

``Great Choice, he is a lot more stronger than the other digimons they have fought." said the others. Lauren watches as a cell is opened and a demon like digimon was walking out.

* * *

The others and Paintmon are still trying to understand what happened.

Later, the heroes with Applemon back as Duncanmon decided to go to the next town to try to safe Lauren.

Happymon is staying in the back of the group knowing that he is worthless without Lauren. He cannot digivolve without her.

* * *

Back at the castle, Lauren is watching her friends heading towards a town, the same town as the demon like digimon was heading to. She looked around to see Dark Steelixmon coming closer.

``I promised your friends that they will see you in the next town" said Dark Steelixmon as he grabbed her and then moved very fast to the town.

On the way, Lauren was wandering if she could escape from his grip.

* * *

Our heroes arrived in the town when a mysterious digimon appeared.

Duncan opened his laptop. Guardmon. A guard type digimon. Ultimate Level. He carries his big shield on his hands. His ``Guard Shield" attack can not be destroyed with ease.

``Get out of the town now" asked Guardmon.

``We are the digi-destined" said Eno.

``Sorry but there is only 7 of you, they should be 8 of you" answered Guardmon who was getting angry.

* * *

Enomon double digivolve to Tyrannosaurus Rexmon.

``Ultimate Doom Claw" came an attack sending Tyrannosaurus Rexmon landing on Guardmon. Guardmon notices that they may be the digidestined because the creature attacked them.

Everyone looked around and saw a devil like digimon standing there and Dark Steelixmon with Lauren standing on top on a building.

* * *

Duncan opened his laptop. Ultimate Doommon. A devil like digimon. Mega Level. He likes to destroy all digimons who dare to interfere with his plans. His ``Doom Rain" and ``Ultimate Doom Claw" attack can cause problems for any opponents.

``He is a mega digimon" said Guardmon. He prepared his ``Guard Shield" to defend himself.

``Everyone digivolve" said Lauren while trying to stay in the position she was in.

Healmon, Duncanmon and Happymon digivolve to Ice Draykormon, Emperormon and Metal Knightmon. The others digivolved into their champion forms. Tyrannosaurus Rexmon got back up to help out.

* * *

``Doom Rain" cried out Ultimate Doommon. Lauren sees some small comets heading towards her friends. Guardmon deciding to defend the humans form his attack using his shield.

``I am sorry to think that you are not the digi-destined, because I saw that laptop and I remembered that Androidmon mentioned it" said Guardmon.

``That's all right" said Mel.

* * *

``Steel Blade" said Dark Steelixmon and it moved Penrill away from the others in the way of Ultimate Doommon.

``Ultimate Doom Claw" cried out Ultimate Doommon. He went towards Penrill when Kmon defended her.

Penrill was getting angry and then the ``Mystic Force Orb" returned and Penrill grabbed it.

Kmon digivolve to Beatmon.

* * *

Dark Steelixmon saw this. Lauren sees that Kmon looks a lot more different.

Duncan in a safe place opened his laptop. Beatmon. A musical type digimon. Ultimate Level. She likes to hear herself sing. Her ``Musical Beat" can destroy the strongest of all defences.

``Musical Beat" said Beatmon and the attack headed towards Ultimate Doommon. The other digimons launched their strongest attacks and the beast starts to disappear.

``Dark Steelixmon, escape with the girl" said the dying Ultimate Doommon.

* * *

Dark Steelixmon grabbed Lauren and left the scene. The digimons de-digivolve back into their rookie forms. Tmon appears by Penrill's side.

``There is a magical item that can be find in everywhere that helps you digivolve to Mega" said Guardmon.

That moment, the Rhino Dinomons turned up and said ``It is called ``Magical Tower" and there is one on a beach to the east".

* * *

What is the ``Magical Tower" and can our heroes save Lauren from the fiends and their monster troops. Find out very soon.


	13. Magical Tower War Up

Dinosapien Digimon Episode 13- Magical Tower. War Up.

Dark Beast Warsmon Saga

In the dimension where dinosaurs are alive and can talk, are a group of friends who will soon be saving another world.

* * *

At Dark Steelixmon's castle, Lauren sits in the throne room with an Arkamon keeping an eye on her.

In the conference room, Dark Steelixmon and the other fiends are talking about the capture of the child. ``The others are looking for the ``Magical Tower" to help them digivolve to mega" said B.W.

``I am going to send Sardinemon, Sea Monstermon and Killer Fishmon to stop them." said Dark Steelixmon.

Lauren sees three cells being opened and the sea creatures coming out. Arkamon knows that the next battle is about to happen.

* * *

Our heroes continued on the journey to go and get the ``Magical Tower" item. Jmon is now with Penrill as she digivolved back only an hour ago.

``Happymon is still mopping about Lauren being captured" said Mel to Healmon.

``If anything had happen to you, I would feel the same" answered Healmon.

* * *

Back at the castle, Lauren used her powers to break the bonds when Arkamon left the room under orders from Dark Steelixmon. She ran away from the castle.

When Arkamon returned to see her gone and alerted the fiends.

Dark Steelixmon and the Arkamon left the castle to recapture her. They eventually caught up with her. ``Arka Skeleton Blast" cried out Arkamon and it caught Lauren and brought her into Dark Steelixmon's hands.

``Steel Bindings" cried out Dark Steelixmon and again Lauren was in strong bonds. ``I am going to help the troops, Arkamon return to the castle" he then said. Arkamon left the scene towards the castle and Dark Steelixmon and his prisoner headed to the beach.

* * *

The others arrived at the beach and Healmon spots the mysterious item on a rock. ``Healmon there it is" said Mel and spots something in the water, ``we are surrounded by some sea based beasts".

Duncan opened his laptop. Sardinemon. Fish like digimon. Champion Level. They do not like being called Bear Food. His attack is called ``Sardine Summertime Takedown".

Sea Monstermon. Sea Serpent like digimon. Ultimate Level. He enjoys playing with his enemies before destroying them. His ``Sea Storm" can destroy the enemies' power source.

Killer Fishmon. Devil Fish like digimon. Ultimate Level. His ``Killer Fin Slash" attack will bring pain to his enemies.

* * *

Healmon, Happymon, Enomon, Duncanmon and Jmon double digivolve to Ice Draykormon, Metal Knightmon, Tyrannosaurus Rexmon, Empressmon and Beatmon. The others digivolved to heir champion forms.

The digimons fought with the sea creatures. ``Sardine Summertime Takedown", ``Sea Storm" and ``Killer Fin Slash" attacks came from everywhere and Ice Draykormon was hit the baddest and ended on the ground and became Healmon again.

Mel ran towards the ``Magical Tower" and picked it up. A strange light appeared and it blinded everyone else.

* * *

Healmon Warp Digivolve to War Draykormon.

``No way, she warped digivolved" hissed Dark Steelixmon.

``WOW, she is a mega digimon" muttered Lauren.

Duncan opened his laptop. War Draykormon. War Dragon type digimon. Mega Level. A war designed digimon that will always enjoy a long battle. Her ``War Draykor Missile" attack fires four of the eight missiles of her wings.

* * *

War Draykormon is moving towards Dark Steelixmon so she could force him to let go of Lauren. He instead teleported away with Lauren still in his hands.

She was still surprised by his quick escape. War Draykormon headed back to battle to see Chris with Octopusmon when the mysterious orb returned and Chris used it.

Octopusmon digivolve to Mega Octopusmon.

* * *

Penrill was enwrapped in the tail of Sea Monstermon, when Mega Octopusmon grabbed him from behind and squeezed him to death and caught Penrill in his hands.

Duncan opened his laptop. Mega Octopusmon. An octopus like digimon. Ultimate Level. He is a strong fighter and loves to squeeze his enemies to death. His ``Octopus Squeeze" attack will end his opponent's life.

``War Draykor Missile" cried out War Draykormon and Sardinemon took the full attack. ``Octopus Squeeze" cried out Mega Octopusmon and he destroyed the final monster.

All the digimons de-digivolve and Baby Draykormon and Chrismon appeared showing they used their full powers to digivolve.

* * *

Back at the castle, Lauren was getting beaten up because of her earlier escape attempt.

The other fiends have been watching the battle and know Mel was close to having the first over-mega digimon on their side.

Lauren is recovering from the injuries and decided not ever try to escape on her own. Her guards are Arkamon, Teddymon and Volcanicmon. Each one had an order to follow.

* * *

Lauren is now in trouble beening holded against her own will and not been able to escape on her own. Can our heroes save Lauren and stop the fiends from capturing ever again? The answers will be answered very soon.


	14. Air Supreme Battle

Dinosapien Digimon Episode 14- Air Battle Supreme.

Dark Beast Warsmon Saga

In the dimension where dinosaurs are alive and can talk, are a group of friends who will soon be saving another world.

* * *

At Dark Steelixmon's castle, Lauren is sitting in the room that was designed to keep her from escaping. Outside the room her three guards are standing by the door.

Dark Steelixmon comes to the room later, and he takes Lauren to the throne room. She sits by the throne and watches as Dark Steelixmon and B.W. talking about the next battle.

``Send Packotmon, Slatemon and Heavenly Knightmon to destroy the digi-destined" said B.W. and he sees that Lauren is now standing up and watching the screen as three cells have opened and three air based creatures came out.

* * *

Our other heroes continue on the journey. Healmon and Squidmon had recently digivolved. Happymon who was still upset was walking behind them.

``He will not give up the idea that it was not his problem that Lauren got captured" said Kit.

Dragonmon and Judgemon were thinking soon they will digivolve to Ultimate. On every digimon's mind was the possibility to digivolve to mega soon.

They all continue to head towards an air space where they have heard about the discovery of another ``Magical Tower".

* * *

Back at the castle, Lauren was brought in front of the two fiends. They were eating and wanted her to eat as well. Lauren agreed and sat down and ate the food.

``So, Lauren you have lost" said B.W.

``What do you mean?" asked Lauren.

``I mean that you are our prisoner, and soon you will be handed to the master" answered B.W. Lauren was again in the hands of Dark Steelixmon as he was going to the battlefield again.

* * *

When the others arrived at the air space, Happymon sees the magical item on the radar. He decided to go get the item so he can use it next and the others did not argue.

Happymon was heading towards the item when he was attacked. ``Packot Wave" was the attack that almost hit him.

``Everyone digivolve" said Mel.

Healmon warp digivolve to War Draykormon. Dragonmon and Judgemon digivolve to Pelicanmon and Suspectmon. The remaining digimons minus Happymon double digivolved to their ultimate forms.

* * *

Everyone was surprised that Happymon did not digivolve. Happymon watches as three flying enemies standing in front of them.

Duncan opened his laptop. Packotmon. A packet like digimon. Ultimate Level. He has a spike for an arm. His ``Packot Spike Strike" attack fires his left hand at his enemies.

Slatemon. A fallen angel type digimon. Mega Level. He has six powerful wings and loves to strike down all enemies. His ``Slate Sword" and ``Slate Spear" attacks will make you dizzy.

Heavenly Knightmon. An evil knight like digimon. Mega Level. He is the evil mega form of Happymon. His ``Heavenly Knight Strike" attack will send you to the stars.

* * *

``Slate Spear", ``Packot Spike Strike" and ``Heavenly Knight Strike" came from all three creatures as they aim not for the digimons but the digi-destined.

Lauren is watching from the distance when she saw them aiming for her friends. She let out a loud scream and a strange aura came around her and blew away all the enemies. She then ran to Happymon.

``Lauren, we can not win" said Happymon, ``Just leave now". Lauren instead of running away, ran towards the item and the strange light came out. The bad guys start to get up to see the light.

Happymon warp digivolve to War Knightmon. Lauren then notices she is flying in the sky on the back of her new digimon.

* * *

Back by the others Pelicanmon and Suspectmon was standing protecting their partners and the other digimons had their partners with them. War Draykormon joined War Knightmon and Mel and Lauren hugged.

Duncan with Empressmon opened his laptop. War Knightmon. A war like digimon. Mega Level. He is the true mega form of Happymon. His ``War Knight Strike" attack will send his enemies down the drain.

``War Knight Strike" said War Knightmon headed straight for Packotmon. He tried to defend himself but he got attacked from behind by Tyrannosaurus Rexmon. Packotmon laughed as he died.

Pelicanmon saw that Kit was running towards Eno because he was now unprotected. Kit then gets a surprise between him and Eno as the ``Mystic Force Orb" had returned and this time it was Kit's turn.

Pelicanmon digivolve to Magna Pelicanmon.

* * *

Duncan opened his laptop. Magna Pelicanmon. An angel pelican type digimon. Ultimate Level. He is as powerful as a mega digimon. His ``Pelican Gate of Destiny" attack sends a powerful wave of destruction at his enemies.

``Pelican Gate of Destiny" cried out Magna Pelicanmon to defend both of his friends from Heavenly Knightmon.

``War Draykor Missile" cried out War Draykormon.

``Slate Sword" said Slatemon as he fought Magna Pelicanmon. The other digimons joined in and destroyed Slatemon. War Draykormon and War Knightmon teamed up to take down Heavenly Knightmon.

* * *

Dark Steelixmon gets back up after beening down on the ground for the last couple of minutes. He saw that he was alone now and has lost Lauren. He decided to stand up.

``Half Beast Wars Sword" came an attack and all the digi-destined and their digimons dodged the attack. Lauren spots B.W. standing near Dark Steelixmon and both of them then escaped.

``Guys that was B.W." said Lauren.

``So he has revealed himself" said Lazymon. Lazymon and the others had just returned.

``Yes, and he is like a beast version of Dark Steelixmon" said Lauren. No one was listening to her because they was just happy to see her again alive.

* * *

B.W. has revealed himself to the digi-destined and Lauren is now back with the group. What will happen next time on Dinosapien Digimon?


	15. Dark Beast Warsmon

Dinosapien Digimon Episode 15- Dark Beast Warsmon

Dark Beast Warsmon Saga

In the dimension where dinosaurs are alive and can talk, are a group of friends who will soon be saving another world.

* * *

At Dark Steelixmon's castle, Dark Steelixmon is in another form and he was with another fiend was in one of his many forms.

``B.W., are we ready to destroy the digi-destined and recapture Lauren?" said Dark Steelixmon.

``Yes, now they will fear us a lot more" answered B.W.

Outside the castle, both fiends are seen flying away.

* * *

Our heroes have moved on and Lazymon has now digivolved back into Happymon. The digimons have decided that the enemy will be coming for Lauren soon, so each one prepared to be ready.

A couple minutes later, they ran into a group of Androidmons whom are the friends of the first Androidmon they had encountered.

They all sat down and ate some food. Lauren is faking the happy smile that she had so they didn't know that she was worried.

* * *

Later, Lauren spots a flying beast land before them. ``Hello, digi-destined I am Dark Beastmon" said the beast.

``He works for B.W." said Lauren pointing at his chest.

``No Lauren, you are wrong I don't work for B.W. because I am B.W." said the beast.

Dark Beastmon over mega digivolve to Dark Beast Warsmon. In the beast place was a warrior like creature.

Lauren notices that it is the same body shape to the fiend. ``It is the fiend that has sent the troops after us" said Lauren as everyone was surprised that now their true enemy.

* * *

Duncan opened his laptop. Dark Beast Warsmon. A beast warrior like digimon. Over Mega Level. He likes to play with his enemies heads. He commands an army of beasts. His ``Half Beast Wars Sword" attack can do double the damage to his enemies.

``Android Laser" said one of the Androidmons.

``Everyone digivolve" said Lauren. Judgemon digivolve to Suspectmon. Healmon and Happymon warp digivolve to War Draykormon and War Knightmon. The rest of the digimons double digivolved into their ultimate forms.

``Steel Storm" cam a voice. The creature appeared. ``I am Dark Steelmon" he said.

Dark Steelmon over mega digivolve to Dark Steelixmon. Lauren was surprised by the new discovery.

* * *

Lauren prepared her sword and she and Dark Steelixmon headed off to continue their fight. The others fought Dark Beast Warsmon.

``Beast Wars Cannon Blast" cried out Dark Beast Warsmon who fired a blast from her shield. The attack hit Tyrannosaurus Rexmon and he de-digivolve back to Enomon. Eno ran to him and saw on a tree nearby, there was a ``Magical Tower" on a twig. Eno decided to climb the tree to get it.

``Half Beast Wars Sword" cried out Dark Beast Warsmon and his sword split into two and be attacked both War Draykormon and War Knightmon.

* * *

Dark Steelixmon and Lauren are fighting each other with their swords and Dark Steelixmon decided to cheat. He targeted her leg and she falled down.

``I can not move" cried Lauren.

``Now to destroy your friends" said Dark Steelixmon as he headed towards the battlefield. Lauren sat up and saw Eno climbing a tree. She was thinking he has lost the plot.

* * *

The others think that Eno really needs to get out more. ``Steelix Earthquake Sword" came an attack and the tree started to fall down and Eno finally got the item.

Enomon warp digivolve to Velociraptormon. Eno was then saved by a flying beast.

Duncan opened his laptop. Velociraptormon. The Velociraptor like digimon. Mega Level. This raptor digimon loves to use his killer toe when attacking. His ``Velo Claw Strike" attack sends his enemies crying to their mums.

* * *

``Killer Toe Attack" cried out Velociraptormon as he flew at Dark Beast Warsmon who was forced to defend himself.

War Draykormon attacked Dark Steelixmon. The others watched on ready to fight them if the time comes.

Lauren finally gets up and sees her friends standing waiting to fight. She screamed at the top of her voice to tell her friends to run. Dark Beast Warsmon was thinking she will make a perfect slave and he jumped towards her.

* * *

Lauren watches as Dark Beast Warsmon pulled out his sword and engaged her in another sword fight.

The battle looks like a tie but Lauren is weakling from her first battle.

* * *

Courtney watches as both of their enemies were winning their battles. She said she will never ever give up and the ``Mystic Force Orb" reappeared in front of her.

Suspectmon digivolve to Guiltymon.

Duncan opened his laptop. Guiltymon. A court type digimon. Ultimate Level. She has the power to force her opponents into substitution. Her ``Guilty Wave" attack will force you to surrender.

* * *

Dark Beast Warsmon said ``Lauren beware the Dark Council".

``Who are the Dark Council?" asked Lauren.

``We are" said Dark Beast Warsmon and Dark Steelixmon as they both disappeared.

* * *

The fiends are called the Dark Council. All the digimons have digivolved to ultimate. Now onto the mega digimons.


	16. Arkamon Triple Trouble

Dinosapien Digimon Episode 16- Arkamon Triple Problems.

Dark Beast Warsmon Saga

In the dimension where dinosaurs are alive and can talk, are a group of friends who will soon be saving another world.

* * *

At Dark Steelixmon's castle, Dark Steelixmon and Dark Beast Warsmon were talking about mentioning their group's name to Lauren.

``So you mentioned the name to the child" said their leader.

``Yes I did, and now it is time for the new plan" said Dark Steelixmon.

``I am sending three of my Arkamons after them" said Dark Beast Warsmon.

``They failed once why not twice" said their leader.

``This time, two of them will digivolve" quickly answered Dark Beast Warsmon.

Outside the castle, Dark Steelixmon in his rookie form led the three Arkamons to the battle scene.

* * *

Our heroes have left the Androidmons with their partners. On the journey Lauren was again leading the group with Happymon by her side.

Happymon was still a bit surprise about the introduction of their true enemy yesterday. They only won because both of the fiends retreated from the battlefield.

Couple of hours later, our heroes have stopped to eat some food. Lauren was sitting with the group.

* * *

Lauren spots that Dark Steelmon has returned and three Arkamons with him.

``Guys prepare to fight" said Lauren as she draws her sword again.

Happymon and Healmon warp digivolve to War Knightmon and War Draykormon.

Dark Steelmon over mega digivolve to Dark Steelixmon. Lauren and Dark Steelixmon left the group to continue their battle.

* * *

Arkamon digivolve to Metal Arkamon. Our heroes were surprised that Arkamon has a digivolve form.

Duncan opened his laptop. Metal Arkamon. A metal scarier beast like digimon. Ultimate Level. The digivolved form of Arkamon. His ``Metal Arka Bone" attack can send any enemy to they grave early.

Enomon warp digivolve to Velociraptormon. The rest of the digimons digivolved past their champion forms to their ultimate forms.

* * *

``Metal Arka Bone" said Metal Arkamon which knocked out Empressmon returning her to Duncanmon.

Arkamon double digivolve to Skull Arkamon. He headed towards Duncan and Duncanmon.

Velociraptormon saw this and headed to defend his friend. ``Velo Claw" he said hitting the beast and transporting them both to safety.

Duncan then opened his laptop. Skull Arkamon. A skeleton scarier beast like digimon. Mega Level. The digivolved form of Metal Arkamon. His ``Skull Storm Strike" attack will send you to hell.

* * *

Duncan looks around to see how the others were doing. It seems the digimons are fighting them best against the beasts.

He was searching the scenery when he spots something by a river. It was the ``Magical Tower". He ran to it and was about to be attacked by the last Arkamon when the light shined.

Duncanmon warp digivolve to Metal Empressmon. `` Metal Strike" came an attack and the Arkamon had no time to defend himself. He was destroyed.

* * *

Duncan opened his laptop. Metal Empressmon. A metal warrior like digimon. Mega Level. A mechanised princess that loves to see blood. Her ``Metal Strike" will shock the world.

Metal Empressmon told Duncan to stay there as the others run to join him.

Metal Empressmon and the other mega digimons went to battle Skull Arkamon. The other digimons teamed up to take down Metal Arkamon.

* * *

Lauren and Dark Steelixmon were continuing their battle. Dark Steelixmon tried the same cheat shot that he last gave her but this time she dodged the attack.

* * *

Metal Arkamon tried his best but was eventually destroyed by the ultimates. They de-digivolve back and rejoined their friends.

Skull Arkamon was unable to fly so he was at the mercy of the four megas.

``War Draykor Missile", ``Velo Killer Toe", ``War Knight Strike" and ``Metal Strike" said the four mega digimons who aim for Skull Arkamon. He was destroyed by the attacks without defending himself.

* * *

Lauren saw that her friends have finished but got surprised as she was again captured in unbreakable bonds. Dark Steelixmon grabbed her and left the battlefield.

On the way to the castle, Lauren started to shine and then disappeared.

* * *

What happened to Lauren? Why did she just disappear? Will her friends find her again? These questions will be answered very soon on Dinosapien Digimon.


	17. Lauren's Power Revealed

Dinosapien Digimon Episode 17- Lauren's Powers Revealed

Dark Beast Warsmon Saga

In the dimension where dinosaurs are alive and can talk, are a group of friends who will soon be saving another world.

* * *

In a mysterious place, there was a big forest everywhere. Lauren was standing in the middle of the forest and a mysterious person arrived.

``You must be Lauren" said the person.

``Yes I am" said Lauren, ``Why am I here for?"

* * *

At Dark Steelixmon's castle, Dark Steelixmon was re-playing the scene of having Lauren in his hands and then she disappeared. Dark Beast Warsmon entered the room and was also thinking about what happened.

``I am sending a message to Sand Dunemon and Desert Dunemon to destroy her friends and somehow found her" said Dark Beast Warsmon.

At a mysterious large beach, 2 monsters heard the message and prepared to attack.

* * *

Our heroes are still walking around thinking that they have again lost Lauren to the Dark Council members.

Happymon was walking with Eno and Enomon; he wanted to fight the creatures without thinking about Lauren. Then they all arrived at the large beach.

``Hello" said a voice.

Duncan opened his laptop. Celebratemon. The celebration type digimon. Ultimate Level. He loves to see people and digimons having fun. His ``Celebrate Smack" attack will make the enemies wish they had giving up in the first place.

* * *

Back at the mysterious forest, Lauren was told a story by the mysterious person.

``The story begins with your powers" said Mad Jackett. ``In the past, there was a legend that a group of humans would appear to safe the digital world, and that the leader of the group will be stronger than the others."

``So that is why the Dark Council are after me" said Lauren.

``Yes, you powers are connected to the light in your heart, it has other mysterious powers that are coming" said Mad Jackett, ``you will be able to fly soon".

``I can not wait" said Lauren. She was happy to know that she would have the advantage against Dark Steelixmon in their battles.

* * *

Our heroes were eating some food when Healmon saw the sand behind them starting to move.

``Enemy alert, Enemy Alert" said Celebratemon. As 2 sand based creatures appeared.

``They look like Dunemon, but a lot more different that he was" said Enomon.

Healmon, Enomon and Duncanmon warp digivolve to War Draykormon, Velociraptormon and Metal Empressmon. The others minus Happymon digivolved to their ultimate forms. Happymon stood with the kids.

* * *

Duncan opened his laptop. Sand Dunemon. A sand based digimon. Ultimate Level. The digivolved form of Dunemon. His ``Sand Trap Barrage" attack can fire a vacuum of sand at his enemies.

Desert Dunemon. A sand based digimon. Mega Level. He is the biggest and meanest Dunemon of all. His ``Desert Destruction Strike" attack will not end your life quickly.

``Pelican Blade" cried out Magna Pelicanmon as he aimed for Sand Dunemon. He countered with his ``Sand Trap Blast" attack.

``Tell us where the girl is?" asked Sand Dunemon.

``You beasts have her" answered War Draykormon.

``No we don't, she disappeared after the last battle" said Desert Dunemon. Now Happymon is worried.

``Desert Destruction Strike" cried out Desert Dunemon knocking out Beatmon back into Jmon.

* * *

Back with Mad Jackett and Lauren. Mad Jackett revealed that the leader of the Dark Council used to be a superior good digimon among with a couple more digimons. He turned against them and was building his army to destroy the others.

The strongest of the superior good digimons prepared her troops. In the end her forces and her powers elimated their enemies.

``Mad Jackett, my friends are in trouble" said Lauren, ``Can I return to them now?"

``Yes, I will always be here if you want some advice" answered Mad Jackett.

``Thank you" said Lauren. She then disappeared in a beam of light.

* * *

In the middle of the battle, a beam of light appeared between the digimons and the humans.

Penrill spotted the ``Magical Tower" inside a clam and ran and picked it up.

Jmon warp digivolve to Smackdownmon. The beam of light disappeared and everyone got a big surprise as Lauren as just appeared.

Happymon warp digivolve to War Knightmon.

* * *

Lauren was surprised that she was standing in the middle of the battlefield. Desert Dunemon spotted her and went to grab her. That is when she produced her wings and flew away from him.

Everyone was surprised about this; she never ever before could fly. They all thought that she must have been somewhere learning her powers.

Duncan opened his laptop. Smackdownmon. A wrestler type digimon. Mega Level. She is a wrestler at heart and will always fights for others. Her ``Smackdown Raw Strike" attack will burn her enemies.

* * *

``Smackdown Raw Strike" cried out Smackdownmon helping out the others in destroying Desert Dunemon.

``Pelican Beak Strike" cried out Magna Pelicanmon. He and Lauren who produced her sword went to destroy Sand Dunemon.

The battle ended. Lauren landed next to her friends when she spots Dark Steelixmon in the far distance. He then disappeared.

Lauren got a lot of hugs from her friends. In the distance, Mad Jackett was watching knowing that the superior good being has finally started to find true friends.

* * *

Who is Mad Jackett? Who is the superior good being? Why is Lauren being the one that Mad Jackett was talking about? The answers will be answered soon.


	18. Hercules Fight

Dinosapien Digimon Episode 18- Hercules Fight

Dark Beast Warsmon Saga

In the dimension where dinosaurs are alive and can talk, are a group of friends who will soon be saving another world.

* * *

Previously on Dinosapien Digimon, Lauren encountered Mad Jackett. She was a strange person who told Lauren her story and the past. Her friends encountered another good digimon. 2 monsters attacked them and Smackdownmon appeared. Lauren returned to the group and is now able to fly.

* * *

Lauren and her friends continued on their mission. Lauren mentioned to her friends her meeting with Mad Jackett.

Happymon is ahead of the group looking for some food, so Lauren could rest for a while.

* * *

At Dark Beast Warsmon's castle, Dark Beast Warsmon was surprised about Lauren developing her powers too fast. He was starting to think about something when Dark Steelixmon appeared.

``She must have meet someone, who must have taught her about her powers" explained Dark Steelixmon.

``Send Freeze Nessmon and Hot Nessmon to destroy her friends and capture her without problems." said an angry Dark Beast Warsmon.

Outside the castle, 2 large sea creatures went down into the lake and started to head to another lake. Dark Steelmon followed them from behind.

* * *

Our heroes ran into the same Rhino Dinomons and they all decided to head towards the closest lake to spend the night there in caves.

Lauren and the others arrived at the lake.

An hour later, Lauren was sitting on a log, when Mad Jackett appeared behind her.

``You must be more careful" said Lauren as she could have been seen by the others and the monsters.

``I know, but the Dark Council are getting angry at you for developing your powers quicker than they excepted.

* * *

The others are watching from a distance.

``You all know, that Lauren is crazy she is talking to herself" said the Rhino Dinomon and the digimons.

``You guys can not see the being next to her" said Kit. Then in a beam of light, they all saw Mad Jackett. This happened as the 2 sea monsters arrived.

* * *

Happymon, Healmon, Duncanmon, Enomon and Jmon warp digivolve to War Knightmon, War Draykormon, Metal Empressmon, Velociraptormon and Smackdownmon. Squidmon, Dragonmon and Courtmon double digivolve to Mega Octopusmon, Magna Pelicanmon and Guiltymon.

Duncan opened his laptop. Freeze Nessmon. A frozen sea serpent like digimon. Mega Level. A frozen version of Loch Nessmon. His ``Frozen Gas Leak" attack will freeze your hearts.

Hot Nessmon. A fire sea serpent like digimon. Mega Level. A fire version of Loch Nessmon. His ``Fire Wrap" attack will capture his prey.

Dark Steelmon appeared. Dark Steelmon over mega digivolve to Dark Steelixmon. He then saw Mad Jackett with Lauren.

``You, I should have known that only a legendary creature knows the true powers of the child" said Dark Steelixmon.

* * *

Lauren revealed her wings and produced her sword and charged Dark Steelixmon pushing him to a small distance away.

``Frozen Gas Leak" said Freeze Nessmon. This attack knocked out the Rhino Dinomons and the ultimate digimons. Mega Octopusmon de-digivolve back to Squidmon. He then joins Hot Nessmon in attacking the megas.

``Fire Wrap" cried out Hot Nessmon. He aimed for the kids and Penrill got captured and was starting to get squeezed to death.

``Mad Fray" came a voice and Hot Nessmon dropped Penrill and started to spin around on the spot.

* * *

Dark Steelixmon, who is getting a beating from Lauren who is using her new flying skills to dodge Dark Steelixmon's attacks, saw that Mad Jackett was also attacking them.

Lauren then spots her new friend attacking the evil digimons. Their battle has revealed a hidden ``Magical Tower" near by.

Kit spots it and ran past the evil digimons and his friends towards the item.

Squidmon warp digivolve to Hercules Octopusmon.

* * *

Duncan opened his laptop. Hercules Octopusmon. An octopus like digimon. Mega Level. He is the strongest of the entire octopus like digimons. His ``Hercules Toss" attack will throw you through the sky.

The six megas teamed up with Mad Jackett and destroyed the creatures. This made Dark Steelixmon to retreat.

After all the digimons de-digivolved, they spotted that Mad Jackett has disappeared.

* * *

Why can Mad Jackett use an attack that can hurt a digimon? Who is Mad Jackett really? Will the others ever trust him? Find out soon.


	19. Mad Jackett's True Identity

Dinosapien Digimon Episode 19- Mad Jackett's True Identity

Dark Beast Warsmon Saga

In the dimension where dinosaurs are alive and can talk, are a group of friends who will soon be saving another world.

* * *

Previously on Dinosapien Digimon, the rest of our heroes encountered Mad Jackett. Dark Steelixmon joins 2 creatures and continues to fight with Lauren. Hercules Octopusmon appeared and took down the beasts. Mad Jackett reveals that she can also use moves but who is she really.

* * *

Our heroes are still talking about Mad Jackett. Lauren still thinks that everyone but Happymon is treating Mad Jackett as an enemy.

Lauren decides to go to Mad Jackett. She starts to produce a light and then she teleported away. Happymon looked surprised about her disappearance. Her friends just noticed that she has vanished.

``I think, she must have gone to talk to Mad Jackett" said Happymon.

``Let's hope, that she will return unharmed" agreed the others.

* * *

At Dark Steelixmon's castle, Dark Steelixmon is recovering from his humanity defeat to Lauren when Dark Beast Warsmon entered.

``Mad Jackett is the one that has taught Lauren about her powers" said Dark Steelixmon.

``Now I am angry" said Dark Beast Warsmon, ``Send Montserratmon and TVmon to capture Lauren".

Two of the cages opened and a volcano like digimon and a TV like digimon are seen walking out.

* * *

At the same mysterious forest, Lauren reappeared and then spots Mad Jackett appeared by her side.

``Who are you exactly?" Lauren asked.

``I was a servant of the superior good beings, and I am known as Mad Jackettmon". Said Mad Jackettmon.

Lauren checked her digivice. Mad Jackettmon. A servant like digimon. Over Mega Level. She well always helps others. Her ``Mad Storm" attack will confuse her enemies.

``So you are a digimon" said Lauren.

``Yes I am" said Mad Jackettmon. Then both of them disappeared in a beam of light to bring the information to her friends.

* * *

Our heroes are getting closer to the next place where the ``Magical Tower" is found.

As they walk, they all see the beam of light. This is also spotted by the two creatures that are getting closer.

Happymon steps forward first and sees Lauren and Mad Jackett in her digimon form.

``This is Mad Jackettmon, an over mega digimon and she was a servant to the superior good beings" explained Lauren and the rest of her team have finally agreed that she is an ally. Then they are attacked by the enemy.

* * *

The 2 monsters appeared. They both look at Lauren with the look of capture her on them.

Duncan opened his laptop. Montserratmon. A volcano like digimon. Mega Level. A stronger version of Volcanicmon. His ``Montserratmon Blaze" attack will burn the ground you stand on.

TVmon. A TV like digimon. Mega Level. He likes to charge his enemies with his aerials. His ``TV blast" attack sends a super beam of light at his enemies.

Happymon, Healmon, Enomon, Duncanmon, Jmon and Squidmon warp digivolve to War Knightmon, War Draykormon, Velociraptormon, Metal Empressmon, Smackdownmon and Hercules Octopusmon. Dragonmon and Judgemon double digivolve to Magna Pelicanmon and Guiltymon.

* * *

``Mad Break Out" cried out Mad Jackettmon. She sent an army of bats at the monsters and they were forced back.

``Montserrat Kick" and ``TV Grape Vine" came from both beasts trying to destroy the digimons and capture Lauren who is flying to dodge their attacks.

Lauren continues to dodge the beast's attacks. She then spots something on the nearby tree canopy. She headed to pick it up and then she headed to give it to Kit.

Magna Pelicanmon de-digivolved back to Dragonmon.

Dragonmon warp digivolve to Mega Dragonmon.

* * *

Now, both beasts notice that all but 1 of the kids' digimons is in the sky now.

Duncan opened his laptop. Mega Dragonmon. A war designed dragon like digimon. Mega Level. Beware his spikes on two of his wings. His ``Wing Blade Spike Strike" attack produces a firey bird version of his body and strike his enemies.

Both monsters began to fear them as Mega Dragonmon launches his ``Wing Blade Spike Strike" attack at them. Both seemed to look scared as they died.

* * *

They all de-digivolved. Then Mad Jackettmon mentioned that the nearby forest had an army of evil digimons that don't work for the Dark Council.

She then disappeared and the group notice she will come to help them when they needed it.

* * *

What evil digimons wait for the heroes in the forest? Will Judgemon warp digivolve? Very soon our heroes get they own over mega digimons. Find out soon on Dinosapien Digimon.


	20. Forest of Doom's Jury

Dinosapien Digimon Episode 20- Forest of Doom's Jury

Dark Beast Warsmon Saga

In the dimension where dinosaurs are alive and can talk, are a group of friends who will soon be saving another world.

* * *

Previously on Dinosapien Digimon, Mad Jackett reveals her true identity as a digimon. 2 monsters come to kidnap Lauren but Dragonmon digivolved into his mega form and destroyed the monsters.

* * *

In a mysterious land, there is a castle. Inside the castle, 21 digimons are eating and talking. Along them are Dark Beast Warsmon and Dark Steelixmon. These are the members of the Dark Council.

``They are getting to close to defeating us, because they will reach over mega soon" said the leader.

``They are at the moment heading towards the Forest of Doom" said Dark Steelixmon.

``Soon they will reach Dark Steelixmon's castle" said the puppet like member.

* * *

Our heroes are walking into a mysterious forest. Lauren was ahead of the group when a creature shot some webbing onto her and she got entangled in the web.

``No, I hate bugs" cried out Courtney who was hiding behind the digimons.

``Silly children" said the creature that turned out to be a spider.

Duncan opened his laptop. Terror Spidermon. A spider like digimon. Over Mega Level. The leader of the Terror Insects digimons. Her ``Terror Spider Thread" attack will catch her prey and then eat them.

``Don't worry about her being eaten" said Terror Spidermon, ``I be handing her to Dark Steelixmon". She then grabbed Lauren and moved further into the forest.

* * *

Our heroes followed them behind. They will coming to a mysterious earth mound. On the mound a centipede like digimon was waiting.

``Sorry, but you have to defeat the members of the terror insects to get your friend back" said the centipede.

Duncan opened his laptop. Terror Centipedemon. A centipede like digimon. Rookie Level. He is the weakest of the terror insects. His ``Terror Centipede Stampede" attack will run you over.

Healmon warp digivolve to War Draykormon. ``War Draykor Ice Stream" cried out War Draykormon as she destroyed the evil digimon. She remained in her mega form as our heroes continued on.

* * *

They continued until they came to a big flower on the ground. ``Terror Mantis Sneak Attack" came a voice and Eno had to dodge it. He then spots a mantis like digimon that is perfectly camouflaged to the flower.

``Welcome to my area" said the mantis.

Duncan opened his laptop. Terror Mantismon. A mantis like digimon. Champion Level. He is the sneakiest member of the terror insects. His ``Terror Mantis Strike" attack will cut you in half.

Enomon warp digivolve to Velociraptormon. ``Velo Feather Strike" said Velociraptormon has he send the feathers on his body at the mantis and he was destroyed. He remained in his form and the heroes continued on the mission.

* * *

Our heroes come across a wrestling ring. Duncan spots a crab beetle like digimon standing in the middle of the ring.

``I challenge Metal Empressmon to a fight" said the crab beetle.

Duncan opened his laptop. Terror Beetlemon. A crab beetle like digimon. Ultimate Level. He is the wrestler of the terror insects. His ``Terror Beetle Crab Strike" attack will make you surrender.

Duncanmon warp digivolve to Metal Empressmon. She stepped into the ring. The battle began. ``Terror Beetle Roll" and ``Metal Staff Strike" attack, the others heard the attacks and see that Metal Empressmon was now standing with no sign of Terror Beetlemon.

* * *

Our heroes are continuing on the journey when they saw a large cocoon on a tree. It hatched and a butterfly like digimon appeared. ``Terror Butterfly Sleep Powder" it said as it beat its wings and all but Duncan, Penrill and Jmon didn't fall asleep.

Duncan opened his laptop. Terror Butterflymon. A butterfly like digimon. Mega Level. She is the most beautiful and most dangerous of all the terror insects. Her ``Terror Butterfly Antenna Blast" attack will make you feel like the world is spinning.

Jmon warp digivolve to Smackdownmon. ``Smackdown Shield" said Smackdownmon pulling up a shield to defend the kids.

``Terror Butterfly Dust Storm" cried out Terror Butterflymon as she tried to force her away from the kids.

``Mad Jackett Dash" came a voice and Terror Butterflymon was destroyed. Everyone woke up and saw Mad Jackettmon standing near them.

* * *

Our heroes plus Mad Jackettmon continue when they ran into an ant mound and saw an army on ant like digimons heading towards them.

``Intruders must be destroyed for our leader" said the leading ant.

Duncan opened his laptop. Terror Antmon. An ant like digimon. Mega Level. They are the biggest group of the terror insects. They ``Terror Ant Dash" attack will destroy any intruders.

Squidmon warp digivolve to Hercules Octopusmon. ``Hercules Mighty Punch" cried out Hercules Octopusmon as he destroyed a row of them. The others plus Mad Jackettmon destroyed the remaining.

``You will not survive the next encounter" said one of the Terror Antmon before he died.

* * *

Our heroes left the ant mound and saw a huge fort and three digimons standing there. Terror Spidermon was there with a killer bee like digimon and a termite like digimon as well.

Duncan opened his laptop. Terror Beemon. A killer bee like digimon. Over Mega Level. He is the third in command of the Terror Insects. His ``Terror Bee Strike" attack will cause you a lot of pain for 10 days.

Terror Termitemon. A termite like digimon. Over Mega Level. He is the second in command of the Terror Insects. His ``Terror Termite Wave" attack sends a wave of termites at his enemies.

Dragonmon and Happymon warp digivolve to Mega Dragonmon and War Knightmon. ``Now hand over Lauren" said Mad Jackettmon.

``No, she is going to Dark Steelixmon" said Terror Beemon as he launches his stinger at Judgemon. Judgemon is in pain and is screaming.

* * *

Lauren spots the ``Magical Tower" and then she spots herself standing near her. She noticed that and she now knows that she has cloning powers and they both swapped places and then the clone disappeared and she grabbed the item and headed out of the fort.

* * *

``Terror Termite Wave", ``Terror Spider Breath" and ``Terror Bee Wing Beat" as all three evil digimons attacked the digimons. They were surprised as Lauren walks out of the fort and towards Courtney.

Courtney got hold of the ``Magical Item" and said, ``I will beat my fears, I will not be afraid of insects and spiders any more". As she says this, the item lights up.

Judgemon warp digivolve to Jurymon, The Court of Destiny.

* * *

Duncan opened his laptop. Jurymon. A court like digimon. The Court of Destiny. Mega Level. She is the master decider of the court like digimons. Her ``Jury Beam" attack sends her enemies to jail forever.

``Jury Beam" she said and the attack hit all three digimons vanished. All the mega digimons reverted back into their rookie forms.

They all left the forest and see a mysterious castle in the distance.

* * *

The Dark Council have been revealed but what they meant by the heroes are near Dark Steelixmon's castle. All the digimons have reached mega form. The other megas are coming next time on Dinosapien Digimon.


	21. Over Mega Finally Reached

Dinosapien Digimon Episode 21- Over Mega Finally Reached

Dark Beast Warsmon Saga

In the dimension where dinosaurs are alive and can talk, are a group of friends who will soon be saving another world.

* * *

Previously on Dinosapien Digimon, Lauren and the gang encountered the Terror Insects digimons. Judgemon reaches her mega form. Our heroes spot a castle in the distance. The members of the Dark Council meet at another castle to discuss their plans.

* * *

Our heroes had decided to sleep before they head towards the castle in the distance.

Next Morning, our heroes wake up and walked towards the castle, then Lauren knew where they were.

``This is Dark Steelixmon's castle" said Lauren and everybody was surprised to know that they are that close to the evil digimons.

* * *

Inside the castle, Dark Steelixmon and the last of the troops at the castle was watching them coming closer.

``It is time to separate them up from each other" said Dark Steelixmon.

``I will make them disappear, and then we can capture the leader" said the phantom like digimon.

``Yes, it looks like they are splitting into 4 groups" said Dark Steelixmon who saw the group break into groups of 2 digi-destineds and their partner digimon.

* * *

Our heroes deciding to split up. Lauren was with Mel, Kit with Duncan, Chris with Penrill and Eno with Courtney. Their partners deciding to go with them.

Later, Chris and Penrill walked through a corridor when Penrill spots a digimon.

``Disappear Abandon" it said and both Squidmon and Jmon couldn't digivolve to protect them.

``Disappear Slash" it said and all 4 heroes screamed as they all disappeared.

Lauren, Mel and their partners heard the scream.

* * *

Somewhere else in the castle, Eno and Courtney was talking about Lauren and her powers when the same digimon from earlier appeared in front of them.

``Disappear Abandon" it said and both Enomon and Judgemon couldn't digivolve to protect them.

``Disappear Slash" it said and all 4 heroes screamed as they all disappeared.

Duncan and Kit heard the screams and deciding to go find Lauren and Mel before they disappear too.

* * *

At the area where the evil digimons were beening kept before attacking the heroes, Lauren, Mel and War Draykormon and War Knightmon was walking towards the throne room. Happymon and Healmon warp digivolved after them all heard the second set of screams.

``Lauren and Mel, we have to stick together" said Duncan and Kit as they came running towards them but the digimon reappears.

``Disappear Slash" it said and 5 of the remaining heroes screamed as they disappeared.

Lauren was now alone with only War Draykormon and War Knightmon as her protectors. The digimon disappeared. Lauren picked up the laptop. She was now very angry.

* * *

Lauren and the two digimons walked into the throne room and saw the phantom like digimon in front of them.

``Welcome Lauren, it is good to see you have returned to my castle" said a voice that was behind her.

``Dark Steelixmon" Lauren said as she spun around to see Dark Steelixmon standing there.

Lauren opened the laptop. Disappearmon. A phantom like digimon. Over Mega Level. He has the power to make you disappear. His ``Disappear Slash" attack will transfer you to the disappear world.

``Lauren, stay back" said War Knightmon as he took a direct hit from Dark Steelixmon. He reverted back to Happymon.

* * *

The others was watching from the disappear world and they saw that Lauren now as only one digimon to defend her.

* * *

``Happymon no" said Lauren, ``I can not let this continue, please return to me".

As she said this, a very strong beam of light appeared and it hit Happymon.

Happymon over mega digivolve to Emperormon. The Royal Defender.

Lauren and War Draykormon were surprised as the castle's roof was destroyed and her friends have reappeared. Both of the bad guys are also surprised as Emperormon now stands where Happymon was standing a minute ago. Lauren gave Duncan back his laptop.

Duncan opened his laptop. Emperormon. An emperor like digimon. The Royal Defender. Over Mega Level. He is the over mega form of Happymon. His ``Emperor Blast" attack will knock you out.

Lauren watches as Dark Steelixmon attacked and de-digivolved War Draykormon back into Healmon.

* * *

Mel notices this and everyone holded her back when she said ``I will not let my partner die before we get to know each other better". Everyone including the bad digimons heard this.

``Kill Mel first" said Dark Steelixmon to Disappearmon. He then heads to Mel when a light hit Healmon.

Healmon over mega digivolve to Master Draykormon. The Humanoid Dragon.

``Master Draykor Blast" came an attack that hit Disappearmon forcing him back. Standing in front of Mel was her partner in her over mega form.

``No way, two over megas" said Dark Steelixmon looking scared for the first time.

Duncan opened his laptop. Master Draykormon. A dragon like digimon. The Humanoid dragon. Over Mega Level. She looks like a warrior dragon. Her ``Master Draykor Blast" attack will send you packing.

* * *

All of our heroes are looking at the two digimons that are now at over mega form. Just then, Mad Jackettmon appeared by Lauren's side.

``I see that you have reached over mega level, Happymon" she said.

``Yes and now we can damage Dark Steelixmon" said Emperormon.

``Lauren, this is the mystic sword, it is now available to all of Happymon forms" Mad Jackettmon.

``Emperormon, take the mystic sword" Lauren said and the sword disappeared into her digivice and then appeared in Emperormon's hand.

``Mystic Sword Strike" he said and destroyed Disappearmon. Then, Dark Steelixmon decided to leave his castle for good.

* * *

At Dark Beast Warsmon's castle, Dark Beast Warsmon was sitting at his table eating his meal. On his mind, is what the other members of the Dark Council said about their failures. Just then, Dark Steelixmon appeared.

``We have a problem" he explained. Just then, the leader appeared and he didn't look happy.

``Yes, you do" said the leader, ``the leader and Mel's digimons have reached over mega stage".

``I didn't knew that" said Dark Beast Warsmon, ``they may be at over mega but they will be surprised about our secret power".

* * *

Our heroes have now got 2 over mega digimons. What is the secret power that Dark Steelixmon and Dark Beast Warsmon have? Why did Mad Jackettmon give Lauren a mystic sword? These answers will be answered very soon.


	22. Steelixmon Problems

Dinosapien Digimon Episode 22- Steelixmon Problems

Dark Beast Warsmon Saga

In the dimension where dinosaurs are alive and can talk, are a group of friends who will soon be saving another world.

* * *

Previously on Dinosapien Digimon, our heroes headed towards Dark Steelixmon's castle. Once there, Disappearmon attacked the kids and their partners. Lauren, War Draykormon and War Knightmon were left to fight the digimon and Dark Steelixmon. Happymon and Healmon reach their over mega form. Lauren receives the mystic sword from Mad Jackettmon. Dark Steelixmon escapes the destruction of his castle.

* * *

At Dark Beast Warsmon's castle, Dark Beast Warsmon and Dark Steelixmon were discussing their next plan of action.

``I could show them the real power we have, boss" said Dark Steelixmon.

``Yes, it is time you digivolve into your next form" said Dark Beast Warsmon. As he said this, Dark Steelixmon de-digivolved back into Dark Steelmon.

Outside the castle, he is seen heading towards the area passed his destroyed castle.

* * *

The heroes slept in a tent that Mad Jackettmon gave them yesterday. The heroes woke up and ate some breakfast before leaving. They packed up the tent and put it into its bag.

An hour later, they arrived at a mysterious tower. ``Steel Defend" a voice said trying to aim for Lauren.

Happymon over mega digivolve to Emperormon.

``Emperor Blast" Emperormon said, as he protected Lauren from the attack and send the digimon back.

* * *

The attacker revealed his form. He looked like Guardmon but more metal like than Guardmon was.

Duncan opened his laptop. Steel Guardmon. A metal Guard like digimon. Over Mega Level. He is a stronger version of Guardmon. His ``Steel Guard" attack will crush his enemies.

``Sorry I didn't know, you guys were the digi-destineds" said Steel Guardmon.

In the distance, Dark Steelmon is seen heading towards them.

* * *

``Dark Steelmon is coming" said Healmon. This comment surprised the team as none of them can see him.

``Are you sure?" asked Mel.

``Yes, I am sure" said Healmon, `` it must be a new power".

Then, he arrived. Dark Steelmon over mega digivolve to Dark Steelixmon.

Healmon over mega digivolve to Master Draykormon. Enomon, Duncanmon, Jmon, Squidmon, Dragonmon and Judgemon warp digivolve to Velociraptormon, Metal Empressmon, Smackdownmon, Hercules Octopusmon, Mega Dragonmon and Jurymon.

* * *

``Now it is time to show you more fear" said Dark Steelixmon. He is then surrounded by a strange light.

``No he is digivolving" said Steel Guardmon and everyone was annoyed to see him digivolving into a higher form.

Dark Steelixmon digivolve to Dark Metal Steelixmon. In his place, stands a more armoured creature with a bigger sword and a gun.

* * *

Duncan opened his laptop. Dark Metal Steelixmon. A metal warrior like digimon. Over Mega Level. The digivolved form of Dark Steelixmon. Beware his ``Metal Steelix Earthquake Sword" and ``Metal Steelix Blast" attacks, or you regret it.

``Metal Steelix Trap" he said a mystical jail appeared around Lauren and she was lifted into the sky.

``Someone help me" she cried.

``Do not try to escape, or you will get injured" said Dark Metal Steelixmon.

* * *

``Metal Steelix Earthquake Sword" he said and the ground was shaking like nothing they have ever felt before. The attack knocked Velociraptormon back into Enomon.

Eno saw this and ran towards him and Dark Metal Steelixmon aimed his gun at Eno.

``I will never leave you, Enomon" he said. Then a beam of light hit Enomon and he started to digivolve.

Enomon over mega digivolve to Triceratopmon. The three-horned knight.

* * *

A three horned digimon now stands facing Dark Metal Steelixmon. ``So, another over mega digimon" said Dark Metal Steelixmon, `` but it doesn't matter, I am still going to destroy you."

Duncan opened his laptop. Triceratopmon. A dinosaur warrior like digimon. The tree-horned knight. Over Mega Level. He likes to charge his enemies. His ``Tri Horn Dash" attack will send you flying.

``Tri Horn Dash" Triceratopmon said and he charged with his three horned shield at his enemy.

* * *

Dark Metal Steelixmon dodged the attack. ``Metal Aura Blast" he said and all the digimons de-digivolved and Steel Guardmon was destroyed.

Lauren released her own aura attack and broke free of the prison but ended up unconscious on the floor.

``So now, you see how weak you guys are" Dark Metal Steelixmon said before he disappeared. Everyone was on the ground after the last attack. Mad Jackettmon appeared and took them all to her home.

* * *

Our heroes are badly defeated and injured. Can they recover from this defeat and stop the Dark Council? Find out soon on Dinosapien Digimon.


	23. Lauren must be protected

Dinosapien Digimon Episode 23- Lauren must be protected

Dark Beast Warsmon Saga

In the dimension where dinosaurs are alive and can talk, are a group of friends who will soon be saving another world.

* * *

Previously, Dark Steelixmon reveals his third form to our heroes. Our heroes tried their best but headed up being defeated and injured. Mad Jackettmon comes to take them to her place. Enomon digivolves to his over mega form.

* * *

At Mad Jackettmon's hideout, Eno wakes up with Dinomon on him. He then turns around to see that everyone was on a strange bed, but there was no sign of Lauren or Happymon. Just then, someone entered the room. Eno was looking eye to eye. Dinomon digivolved to Enomon. Enomon was awake and was ready to defend Eno.

``So you are awake" said the voice. Eno remembers the voice.

``Mad Jackettmon, is that you?" asked Eno.

``Yes it is me" answered Mad Jackettmon, ``I brought you all here when you was defeated".

* * *

An hour later, everyone else was awake. They all ate and the others noticed that Lauren was not with them. Happymon came to them as they were eating.

``So, where is Lauren?" asked Duncan.

``She has badly injured in your last battle" answered another voice.

``Who are you?" asked Happymon.

``I am Protectormon" answered the voice.

Duncan went to get his laptop and opened it. Protectormon. A protector like digimon. Over Mega Level. He loves to protect the destined group of kids. His ``Protect Bubble" attack will teleport you to safety.

* * *

At Dark Beast Warsmon's castle, Dark Beast Warsmon was in another of his forms and was watching the previous battle scenes. He was annoyed when Mad Jackettmon took all the heroes away from the battle scene.

``Let me go and get them, my Lord" said a voice.

``Go get them, join up with Dark Steelixmon he is also looking for them" said Dark Beast Warsmon.

Outside the castle, a strange looking digimon was heading towards Dark Steelixmon's position.

* * *

Back with Mad Jackettmon and Protectormon, the heroes was waiting for news about Lauren and her injuries.

In the medical room, Lauren was laying on a table. Mad Jackettmon kept looking at a television, just to make sure the enemy doesn't find them.

She then spots Dark Steelixmon is just outside the barrier. Mad Jackettmon ran to tell the kids. They all decided to fight to keep Lauren safe.

* * *

Happymon, Healmon, Enomon over mega digivolve to Emperormon, Master Draykormon and Triceratopmon. Duncanmon, Jmon, Squidmon, Dragonmon and Judgemon warp digivolve to Metal Empressmon, Smackdownmon, Hercules Octopusmon, Mega Dragonmon and Jurymon.

They all meet Dark Steelixmon outside. He was surprised that they have recovered from their beatings yesterday.

``Ready for another beating" Dark Steelixmon said. Dark Steelixmon digivolve to Dark Metal Steelixmon.

``Here, we go again" said Master Draykormon. The digimons headed to attack him, when the heroes were attacked from the side. Penrill couldn't move. Eno started to run around like nothing.

* * *

Protectormon saw this and was getting ready to fight the digimons.

Duncan opened his laptop. Stoppermon. A traffic light type digimon. Mega Level. He will confuse you with his traffic lights. His ``Stopper Light" attack can freeze his enemies on the spot.

``Protect Blast" said Protectormon as he fired at Stoppermon. He was destroyed in the attack. Penrill could move again and Eno has stopped running.

* * *

Lauren was still in the medical centre, when Mad Jackettmon decided to give her a power boost. He ran and picked up a mystic force orb and added it to her body.

She finally opened her eyes. She saw that no one was around and left the medical centre.

* * *

Dark Metal Steelixmon was taking down the heroes, when the ``Mystic Sword" appeared in Emperormon's hands. They all turned around to see Lauren walking towards them. She passed her friends and straight towards Dark Metal Steelixmon.

``Alright make a decision, leave my friends and take me or surrender to us" questioned Lauren.

``I take the first option" he said as he went to grab her.

* * *

Just then, a shield and a spear have appeared in Master Draykormon's and Triceratopmon's hands.

``Those are the ``Mystic Shield" and the ``Mystic Spear" and they are yours to keep." said Mad Jackettmon.

``Protect Bubble" said Protectormon sending all the kids and the digimons to safety elsewhere. Dark Metal Steelixmon then destroyed Protectormon and left the scene.

* * *

Where have our heroes disappeared to? Will Lauren surrender herself to the Dark Council? Will the team ever win a battle against Dark Metal Steelixmon? Find out soon.


	24. Ankle Slicermon Town

Dinosapien Digimon Episode 24- Ankle Slicermon Town

Dark Beast Warsmon Saga

In the dimension where dinosaurs are alive and can talk, are a group of friends who will soon be saving another world.

* * *

Previously, our heroes all recover from their last defeat. Lauren remains in the medical centre, when Dark Steelixmon and a digimon attack. The digimon is destroyed, and Eno and Mel gain the ``Mystic Spear" and the ``Mystic Shield". They were all teleported to another place away from the battle scene.

* * *

Lauren and the others arrived at a village. They were teleported there. The village was some distance away from their last position. Just then, Lauren collapsed onto the ground. The others ran to her position.

``She has got a fever" said Eno.

``We have to get her some medicine" said Happymon. He decided to get up but then he felt a pain on his leg.

The other digimons also feel the pain on their legs. Then, Duncan spots an army of little digimons behind them.

Duncan opened his laptop. Ankle Slicermon. The smallest digimon ever. A bird reptile like digimon. Over Mega Level. Beware, they may be small but they are dangerous. His ``Ankle Slice" attack will cause you pains in your legs.

* * *

``Intruders" said one of the Ankle Slicermons, ``Take them all to the village and chain them up".

The elder Ankle Slicermon arrived and saw one of the kids on the ground. He went towards Lauren and knew that she was not alright.

``I take this one to my hut and heal her up" he said and he grabbed Lauren and started to head towards his hut.

The others are chained up on the wall of the village. All of them are too weak to fight back.

* * *

At Dark Beast Warsmon's castle, Dark Beast Warsmon was watching them escaping from the battle scene.

``Prepare the Small Armymon" he said. Dark Steelixmon entered the room with an army of small digimons.

``Go to the Ankle Slicermon's village, and bring back the girl if she is there" Dark Beast Warsmon said.

* * *

Back at the village, Lauren was still resting in the elder's hut. The elder kept checking her temperature; he knew that she was un-well.

``She must be their leader, for they were protecting her the whole time" he said to another Ankle Slicermon.

``They could be the digi-destineds" the other one said.

``We will see" the elder said.

* * *

Heading towards the village is Dark Steelixmon and the small sized army digimons.

At the village, Happymon woke up and said, ``I sense enemies heading towards us".

``What are you saying?" asked one of the Ankle Slicermons.

``Ankle Slicermons, we are here for the girl" said Dark Steelixmon, he had just arrived at the city. The Ankle Slicermons ran into their huts and left the digi-destineds and the digimons to them.

* * *

Lauren then produced a very powerful light around her. The Ankle Slicermons saw this, and they well blinded by the light.

Happymon over mega digivolve to Emperormon. He broke free of the chains and freed the others.

Duncan opened his laptop. Small Armymon. An army like digimon. Ultimate Level. They always attack in very big groups. Beware his ``Army Charge" attack.

Lauren then got up and walked towards the battle.

``Dark Steelixmon, remember our deal, take me and leave them" said Lauren.

* * *

Dark Steelixmon digivolve to Dark Metal Steelixmon. He then headed towards Lauren when he was blinded by another light. The light hit Emperormon.

Emperormon digivolve to Fart Kingmon.

Dark Metal Steelixmon looked at the new digimon standing in front of him.

``Looks like you now have an enemy, at the same level as you" said Fart Kingmon.

* * *

Duncan opened his laptop. Fart Kingmon. A king like digimon. Over Mega Level. The digivolved form of Emperormon. His ``Fart Blast" attack fires 3 bullets from his gun.

``Fart Blast" Fart Kingmon cried and fired on the evil digimons. He wiped out the whole army of Small Armymons and also damaged Dark Metal Steelixmon.

Dark Steelixmon came out of the smoke in his proper form and left the battle scene. Fart Kingmon de-digivolved back into Lazymon. He wanted to rest. Just then, Lauren picked him up and the Ankle Slicermons came over.

``Come, time for you guys to eat" said the elder Ankle Slicermon. The whole group followed him and ate peacefully.

* * *

Now that Happymon has digivolved, can the heroes finally destroy the Dark Council members? Will Enomon and Healmon also reach the next level? The answers will be answered very soon on Dinosapien Digimon.


	25. Dark Awakening

Dinosapien Digimon Episode 25- Dark Awakening

Dark Beast Warsmon Saga

In the dimension where dinosaurs are alive and can talk, are a group of friends who will soon be saving another world.

* * *

Previously, Lauren was still unwell, when a group of Ankle Slicermons. The group got chained up and Lauren was taken to a hut. Dark Steelixmon appeared with an army of small digimons. Lauren was about to surrender when, Emperormon digivolved to Fart Kingmon. He scared Dark Steelixmon away from the battle.

* * *

At Dark Beast Warsmon's castle, the dark council members were all eating and talking about the digivolution of Happymon.

``Happymon is becoming a treat too quickly, he must be destroyed" said the pussy cat like member.

``Don't forget that we need to capture Lauren" mentioned the clown like digimon.

``I will send Phantommon, some Small Armymons, some Arkamons and myself to deal with the group" said Dark Beast Warsmon.

He was then seen leading his troops towards our heroes.

* * *

Our heroes have just left the Ankle Slicermon's village. Lauren was fully rehealed and was walking in front of the group with Lazymon by her side.

``Lauren, can you carry me?" asked Lazymon. Lauren picked him up and carried him on his back.

Lauren was still thinking about what the members of the dark council looked like. Later, Lauren and the others were having a break when Lauren remembered what some looked like.

``The dark council members looked like a pussy cat, a machine, a puppet, a clown, a swordsman, a crab and some other forms, I cannot remember the others looked like," she said.

* * *

Soon, they all got up and practiced with their mystic weapons.

Lazymon digivolve to Happymon. Happymon double over mega digivolve to Fart Kingmon. Enomon and Healmon over mega digivolve to Triceratopmon and Master Draykormon. Lauren, Mel and Eno holded up their digivices and the ``Mystic Sword, Mystic Shield and Mystic Spear" appeared in their digimons' hands.

* * *

As they prepared to have a small battle, Dark Beast Warsmon and his army arrived.

``It has been too long" said Dark Beast Warsmon, ``Attack Phantommon, Small Armymon and Arkamons".

Duncan opened his laptop. Phantommon. A phantom like digimon. Champion Level. He has the power of an over mega digimon. His ``Phantom's Strike" will crush your heart.

Duncanmon, Jmon, Squidmon, Dragonmon and Judgemon warp digivolve to Metal Empressmon, Smackdownmon, Hercules Octopusmon, Mega Dragonmon and Jurymon.

* * *

The battle began. The three over megas were fighting Dark Beast Warsmon and Phantommon. The others attack the other members of the attacking army.

``Phantom Storm" Phantommon said trying to destroy the digimons.

The digimons dodged the attack but it continued on the way towards Lauren, Mel and Eno. ``Mad Jackett Kick" came a voice from behind them. The attack was destroyed and Mad Jackettmon appeared behind the kids.

* * *

The other digimons are destroying the other members of the army. Mad Jackettmon threw a gun towards Duncan.

``It is the mystic gun, and it is yours to use in battle" said Mad Jackettmon.

Mel runs to Master Draykormon, who landed after beening hit by Dark Beast Warsmon. ``Mel get away" said Master Draykormon.

``No, I have protect you just like you protecting me" Mel said. As she said this, a beam of light appeared and hit Master Draykormon.

Master Draykormon digivolve to Dark Draykormon.

* * *

In Master Draykormon place, a darker dragon like digimon was now looking at the enemy.

Duncan opened his laptop. Dark Draykormon. A dark ice dragon like digimon. Over Mega Level. Her ``Dark Draykor Blast" attack will burn you to ashes.

All 4 over megas attacked Phantommon and he died laughing. They all turned around to see Lauren fainted in Dark Beast Warsmon's hands.

They tried to get to her, when he jumped on a Heavenly Knightmon and escaped with Lauren. Everyone was annoyed about Lauren beening captured again.

* * *

Back at the castle, the other members of the dark council were waiting for Dark Beast Warsmon to return. He then appeared with Lauren in his hands.

``Lauren, it is great to see you again" said the leader.

``Lets turn her to the dark side" said the puppet like member. As he said it, the boss fired some dark energy towards Lauren. She started to turn dark.

``I serve you, my masters" she said as she bowed. Her eyes became a dark blue colour and her outfit changed as well.

* * *

Lauren now is on the dark side. Can her friends fight their best friend? How will they react to Lauren's new attitude? These questions will be answered soon.


	26. Dark Lauren

Dinosapien Digimon Episode 26- Dark Lauren

Dark Beast Warsmon Saga

In the dimension where dinosaurs are alive and can talk, are a group of friends who will soon be saving another world.

* * *

Previously, the dark council members met again. Our heroes discover some of the forms, of the dark council members. They are attacked by Phantommon and a small army of beasts. Healmon reached her second over mega form when Lauren was kidnapped. Lauren is then turned to the dark side.

* * *

At Dark Beast Warsmon's castle, Dark Lauren was training with her new digimon partner, Slackermon.

``I am Slackermon. A slacker like digimon. In Training Level. My ``Slacker Storm" will so no mercy." Slackermon said to Dark Lauren. Then, Dark Beast Warsmon appeared by her side.

``Slackermon forms are Upsetmon, Arkamon, Factorymon, Heavenly Knightmon, Emperor of Deathmon and Devil Kingmon" he mentioned. Dark Lauren was always happy to be with the dark council members.

She, Heavenly Knightmon, Dark Beastmon and an island digimon are seen heading towards the heroes.

* * *

Our heroes were shocked about the knowledge that Lauren is again in their enemies' hands. Happymon kept close to Mad Jackettmon. Mad Jackettmon decided to remain with the group, in order to find Lauren and return her to their side.

On their way, they encountered a small army of their allies waiting for them. All of them are surprised about Lauren beening caught.

``Heavenly Knight Blow" came a voice and knocked down Happymon. The group turned around to see Heavenly Knightmon in front of them.

* * *

On Heavenly Knightmon, was a girl. Everyone saw that it was Lauren. Then Heavenly Knightmon de-digivolved back into Upsetmon.

Duncan opened his laptop. Upsetmon. An upset like digimon. Rookie Level. The dark twin of Happymon. His ``Upset Roar" will shut you up.

``Lauren, step away from that digimon" said Mad Jackettmon. Dark Lauren pulled out her light sword and attacked Mad Jackettmon. Everyone knew that she must have been turned to the dark side.

Behind her, was a strange digimon and Dark Beastmon. Dark Beastmon over mega digivolve to Dark Beast Warsmon.

* * *

Duncan opened his laptop. Beast Islandmon. An island like digimon. Over Mega Level. An island like digimon who loves to roll over. His ``Island Trip up" attack will send you flying.

``Go Upsetmon" said Dark Lauren. Upsetmon over mega digivolve to Emperor of Deathmon.

Duncan opened his laptop. Emperor of Deathmon. A dead emperor like digimon. Over Mega Level. The over mega form of Upsetmon. His ``Death Strike Blast" will send you to the grave.

Healmon and Happymon double over mega digivolve to Dark Draykormon and Fart Kingmon. Enomon over mega digivolve to Triceratopmon. Duncanmon, Jmon, Squidmon, Dragonmon and Judgemon warp digivolve to Metal Empressmon, Smackdownmon, Hercules Octopusmon, Mega Dragonmon and Jurymon.

* * *

The digimons attacked but were no match for the evil digimons. Dark Beast Warsmon and Emperor of Deathmon digivolve to Dark Metal Beast Warsmon and Devil Kingmon.

``They both digivolved" said Eno.

Duncan opened his laptop. Dark Metal Beast Warsmon. A metal beast warrior like digimon. Over Mega Level. His ``Metal Beast Blast" attack will blaze you to ashes.

Devil Kingmon. A devil royal digimon. Over Mega Level. The darker version of Fart Kingmon. His ``Devil Drain" will weaken his enemies.

``Metal Beast Blast", ``Devil Drain" came from both digimons hitting Triceratopmon. Dark Metal Beast Warsmon digivolve to Dark Skull Beast Warsmon.

``He digivolved again" said Chris.

* * *

``Triceratopmon, I am so sorry" said Eno and a light appeared and he was ready to digivolve.

Triceratopmon digivolve to Microraptormon.

Duncan opened his laptop. Dark Skull Beast Warsmon. A skeleton beast warrior like digimon. Over Mega Level. His ``Skull Beast Blast" attack will confuse you.

Microraptormon. A Microraptor type digimon. Over Mega Level. His ``Microraptor Wing Strike" attack will send you flying.

Dark Lauren, Dark Skull Beast Warsmon and Devil Kingmon disappeared. The digimons teamed up and destroyed the digimon.

* * *

Dark Lauren has now attacked her formal friends and has an eviler version of Happymon with her. Dark Beast Warsmon has revealed his two other forms. Can our heroes save Lauren and defeat the dark council?


	27. The Beast Wars Begins

Dinosapien Digimon Episode 27- The Beast Wars Begins

Dark Beast Warsmon Saga

In the dimension where dinosaurs are alive and can talk, are a group of friends who will soon be saving another world.

* * *

Previously, Dark Lauren was introduced to her evil digimon partner. She, her partner and Dark Beast Warsmon decided to destroy the digi-destineds. Dark Beast Warsmon reveals his other two forms. Triceratopmon digivolved and destroyed the digimon they brought with them.

* * *

At a mysterious town, Emperor of Deathmon and Dark Lauren were destroying the town and the digimons there. The Policemon forces arrive to see them both enjoying the destruction. The leader Policemon ran towards the town to help the digimons there. He saw Dark Lauren holding up her digivice.

``Everyone run, the digimon is about to digivolve" said the leader. Emperor of Deathmon digivolve to Devil Kingmon. Dark Lauren released the ``Mystic Sword" and it appeared in Devil Kingmon's hands.

They continued to destroy the town and some digimons. They then disappeared. The leader gave the order to destroy the digi-destined when they return.

* * *

Back at Dark Beast Warsmon's castle, he was sitting on his throne with the puppet like member above him. Dark Beast Warsmon was so happy, for what Dark Lauren has done for him. Just then, Dark Lauren, Dark Steelixmon and Upsetmon appeared in the room.

``The Policemon forces believe, the digi-destined are behind the attacks" said Upsetmon.

``Now, the Beast Wars begin" said Dark Beast Warsmon, ``the destruction of the other digimons and the digi-destineds begins."

``Good plan, B.W." said the puppet like member.

``Boss, Siblingmon is ready to attack" said Dark Steelixmon. Dark Steelixmon de-digivolve to Dark Steelmon.

``Upsetmon, you can now so off your third over mega form" said Dark Beast Warsmon.

``Thanks boss" said Upsetmon. Upsetmon digivolve to Arkamon. Dark Lauren got on Arkamon and left with Dark Steelmon and Siblingmon.

* * *

Our heroes heard of the destroyed town. They all decided to go and take a look. ``Do you guys think Dark Lauren is behind the attack?" asked Happymon.

``She may be, but remember this Dark Beast Warsmon is her commander" said the elder Ankle Slicermon. He was apart of the group that joined the digi-destined.

They arrive at the town to be surrounded by the Policemon forces. ``Surrender digi-destined" said the leader.

Duncan opened his laptop. Policemon. A policeman like digimon. Mega Level. He loves to keep the law. His ``Police Blast" attack will cause you confusion.

``Arka Dash" came an attack behind the leader. He was destroyed. Arkamon appeared and everyone was surprised to see a human sitting on a rock nearby. Arkamon de-digivolve to Upsetmon.

``Guys, Dark Lauren must have been the attacker" said Enomon. This surprised the remaining Policemon forces.

* * *

Upsetmon skull over mega digivolve to Skull Devimon. Every digimon was surprised by the new digimon. It had skipped the two previous over mega forms.

Duncan opened his laptop. Skull Devimon. A skeleton devil type digimon. Over Mega Level. He loves to see his enemies cry before him. Watch out for his ``Skull Devil Blast" attack.

``Skull Devil Blast" it said as it releases the two missiles on its back at the town and the digimons. Many digimons were wiped out. The group of digi-destined and their ally digimons survived the onslaught.

``Now, you all should know that the Beast Wars has begun" Dark Lauren said while laughing. Behind her Dark Steelmon and Siblingmon arrived.

* * *

Dark Steelmon double over mega digivolve to Dark Metal Steelixmon. Duncan opened his laptop. Siblingmon. A sibling like digimon. Mega Level. They like to go around in pairs of two. They ``Sibling Fallout" attack will make you fall out.

Happymon, Healmon and Enomon double over mega digivolve to Fart Kingmon, Dark Draykormon and Microraptormon. Judgemon, Jmon, Duncanmon, Dragonmon and Squidmon warp digivolve to Jurymon, Smackdownmon, Metal Empressmon, Mega Dragonmon and Hercules Octopusmon.

Fart Kingmon decided to take on Skull Devimon. He is surprised as he is holded the ``mystic sword". ``Skull Storm" he said but Fart Kingmon fired bullets from his gun to stop the attack.

* * *

The others and the Policemon troops target Dark Metal Steelixmon and Siblingmon. They are successful against Siblingmon but Dark Metal Steelixmon is proving a worthful opponent.

Dark Lauren watches as Skull Devimon knocks down Fart Kingmon. ``Give up Fart Kingmon, and I will spare you a bad defeat" said Dark Lauren.

``No I will not" said Fart Kingmon. Skull Devimon headed towards him when he started to shine.

``Or no, he about to digivolve" said Skull Devimon. This surprises Dark Lauren. Fart Kingmon digivolve to Skull Jokermon. Everyone else turned around to see the digimon standing ready to fight Skull Devimon.

* * *

Duncan opened his laptop. Skull Jokermon. A skeleton joker like digimon. Over Mega Level. The good version of Skull Devimon. His ``Skull Joker Blast" attack can rival any attack.

He started to look at the enemies. ``Skull Devimon remember the boss said just to show them our powers, so lets leave" said Dark Lauren. As she said, all three enemies disappeared.

The heroes are still looking at Skull Jokermon when he de-digivolved. Happymon was still thinking how he digivolved. The Policemon forces said they were sorry and decided to join their ranks. Now, the group has to stop the destruction of all ally digimons.

* * *

Next time, Dark Beast Warsmon launches the last of his monsters against the heroes. They are winning when another digimon digivolves to the next level.


	28. The Last Beast Troops

The last three chapters of the story will be uploaded tomorrow.

Dinosapien Digimon Episode 28- The Last Beast Troops

Dark Beast Warsmon Saga

In the dimension where dinosaurs are alive and can talk, are a group of friends who will soon be saving another world.

* * *

Previously, Dark Lauren and Upsetmon start to destroy a town. The Policemon forces see this, and think the digi-destined are behind the attack. Upsetmon shows of his third over mega form. Our heroes battle Dark Lauren, her digimon, Dark Steelixmon and another digimon. Fart Kingmon digivolves and the enemies retreat.

* * *

At the Lazymon village, the Lazymons and Slothmon were running from Dark Lauren and Upsetmon. They both had a mission to destroy all the enemy digimons instead of encountering the digi-destineds.

Upsetmon digivolve to Arkamon. He charged and destroyed a couple of digimons.

* * *

At Dark Beast Warsmon's castle, he was sitting on his throne with Dark Steelixmon nearby. Dark Beast Warsmon was upset that Dark Lauren is out destroying digimons and not protecting him.

``We have only 3 beasts left, boss" Dark Steelixmon said.

``So, send Trollmon, Toymon and Large Armymon to destroy them" said Dark Beast Warsmon.

He watches as his last troops started to move towards the forest before his castle.

* * *

Our heroes and the ally digimons were all sitting and eating, when the news of the destruction of the Lazymon's village.

``Dark Lauren, is the one behind the attack" said one of the Policemon.

``Please remember, she was turned evil by the Dark Council members" said Mad Jackettmon.

``Guys, soon we will arrive at Dark Beast Warsmon's castle" said one of the Androidmons.

* * *

Elsewhere, Upsetmon was getting fed by Dark Lauren. They both decided to rest before attacking the Burnmon village.

``Dark Lauren, I really want to destroy Skull Jokermon," said Upsetmon, ``he made a fool in front of you".

``Don't worry, the boss will call us if anything goes wrong" said Dark Lauren. They both moved on, towards the Burnmon village.

Five minutes later, the village was on fire with Skull Devimon standing in the middle. Most of the digimons were wiped out in seconds. Dark Lauren grinned as they all got destroyed so easy. They both headed back to the castle.

* * *

``I just heard, the Burnmon was destroyed by a digimon and a human" said Enomon.

``Dark Lauren and Upsetmon have to be the attackers" said Chris.

Just then three digimons appeared. Duncan opened his laptop. Trollmon. A troll like digimon. Ultimate Level. This is a rare digimon ever to be seen. His ``Troll Smash" will destroy anything in her way.

Toymon. A toy like digimon. Mega Level. He is made of building blocks. His ``Toy Brick" attack will cause you headaches.

Large Armymon. An army like digimon. Over Mega Level. He is the larger version of Small Armymon. His ``Large Spear" attack will cause you to forget you previous life.

* * *

``Everyone digivolve" said Kit.

Happymon skull over mega digivolve to Skull Jokermon. Healmon and Enomon double over mega Dark Draykormon and Microraptormon. Judgemon, Dragonmon, Squidmon, Jmon and Duncanmon warp digivolve to Jurymon, Mega Dragonmon, Hercules Octopusmon, Smackdownmon, and Metal Empressmon.

``Troll Smash", ``Toy Brick" and ``Large Sword Strike" came from the attackers. ``Skull Joker Blast" Skull Jokermon said blasting and destroying Toymon.

Just then, Dark Lauren and Upsetmon arrived. ``Battle time" she said. Upsetmon skull over mega digivolve to Skull Devimon. ``Skull Devil Smash" came an attack. It hit Skull Jokermon in the back. Everyone turned around to see Dark Lauren and Skull Devimon have just arrived.

* * *

``Destroy the digi-destined with the Draykormon as a partner" Dark Lauren said. Mel looked surprised as Skull Devimon has blown all the other digimons away and is heading towards her.

``Dark Lauren, please call off the attack because I like you as a friend" Mel said. A bright light appeared and Skull Devimon starts to back away. The bright light destroyed the two other bad digimons, leaving only Dark Lauren and Skull Devimon.

Dark Draykormon digivolve to Skull Draykormon. The Skeleton Dragon Digimon.

* * *

Duncan opened his laptop. Skull Draykormon. A skeleton ice dragon like digimon. The Skeleton Dragon Digimon. Over Mega Level. Her ``Skull Draykor Wind" attack will blow you away.

Skull Draykormon appearance has blown away Skull Devimon and de-digivolved back into Slackermon.

``Slackermon, we have to leave now" said Dark Lauren as she grabbed Slackermon and teleported away. All the digimons de-digivolved and now talk about Upsetmon's in training form.

* * *

Next time, the heroes approach Dark Beast Warsmon's castle. The final battle against Dark Beast Warsmon and Dark Steelixmon begins.


	29. End of Dark Steelixmon, Lauren Returns

Dinosapien Digimon Episode 29- End of Dark Steelixmon, Lauren Returns

Dark Beast Warsmon Saga

In the dimension where dinosaurs are alive and can talk, are a group of friends who will soon be saving another world.

* * *

Previously, Dark Lauren and Upsetmon start to destroy towns and digimons. The heroes and their digimon allies encounter the last of Dark Beast Warsmon's troops. They succeed and Dark Draykormon digivolves to the next level.

* * *

Inside Dark Beast Warsmon, Dark Lauren was in her room with Upsetmon.

``Upsetmon, I am feeling like my old self" said Dark Lauren.

``I will follow you to the good side" said Upsetmon. They both got up and headed towards the throne room. They knocked and then came in.

``Today Dark Steelixmon, you and Dark Lauren will take on the digi-destineds" said Dark Beast Warsmon. Then, the 6 next dark council members appeared on the screen.

``Make sure, you are victorious" said the Clown like member.

``We will make sure" said Dark Lauren pretending to still serve them. Dark Steelixmon, Dark Lauren and Upsetmon left the room.

* * *

Our heroes and their digimons arrive at the castle, when they meet Dark Steelixmon and Dark Lauren was waiting for them.

Dark Steelixmon double digivolve to Dark Skull Steelixmon. Upsetmon skull over mega digivolve to Skull Devimon.

Everyone looked at the new form for Dark Steelixmon. Duncan opened his laptop. Dark Skull Steelixmon. A skeleton steel warrior like digimon. Over Mega Level. Watch out for his ``Skull Steelix Axe" attack.

* * *

Healmon and Happymon skull over mega digivolve to Skull Draykormon and Skull Jokermon. Enomon double over mega digivolve to Velociraptormon. Jmon, Judgemon, Duncanmon, Dragonmon and Squidmon warp digivolve to Smackdownmon, Jurymon, Metal Empressmon, Mega Dragonmon and Hercules Octopusmon.

``Skull Steelix Axe" and ``Skull Devil Blast" said both enemies, trying to destroy the digimons but they all dodged the attack.

``Penrill catch" said Mad Jackettmon, as she threw her the ``Mystic Fork". ``This is the Mystic Fork" she said, ``it is yours". Dark Lauren nodes to Skull Devimon. Everyone looks at them. A bright light surrounded them and in the next minute both appear.

``Skull Devimon attack" Lauren said as Skull Devimon turned and attacked Dark Skull Steelixmon.

``She is back" Eno said.

``Hi guys, me and Upsetmon have decided to be together" Lauren said. Skull Devimon looked at Skull Jokermon and he nodded. Both came together and shake hands.

``Traitors" said Dark Skull Steelixmon as he gets back up.

* * *

Inside the castle, Dark Beast Warsmon was surprised that Lauren and Upsetmon have betrayed.

``Dark Beast Warsmon, destroy the traitor and recapture Lauren" said the puppet like member.

``Yes, hopefully the kids won't survive the attacks" said Dark Beast Warsmon, ``that's a promise, Dark Masters".

* * *

``Now, I will destroy you all" said Dark Skull Steelixmon. He pulled out his sword and Lauren pulled out her sword and knocked down Dark Skull Steelixmon with ease.

``Skull Joker Blast", ``Skull Devil Blast" and ``Skull Draykor Blast" said the three skeleton digimons. Dark Skull Steelixmon got knocked down, flipped over and landed on his head. His axe broke in half. He screamed in pain. He then madly attacked Microraptormon.

Eno said no. A strong light hit Microraptormon. Microraptormon digivolve to Skull Raptormon.

* * *

Duncan opened his laptop. Skull Raptormon. A skeleton dinosaur like digimon. Over Mega Level. He is the fossil of an Utahraptor. His ``Skull Raptor Blast" attack will end the world.

Skull Raptormon, Skull Devimon, Skull Jokermon and Skull Draykormon attacked and completely destroyed Dark Skull Steelixmon.

After, the battle the heroes spot a spirit.

``Guys, it's Steelix's spirit" said Eno.

``Thank you for freeing me, I will repay one day" said the spirit. He disappeared. Everyone accepted Upsetmon in their group. Everyone prepared for the finally battle with B.W.

* * *

Next time, the final battle begins. Duncanmon digivolves to the next level. They destroy B.W. but a digimon appears. What will happen next?


	30. End of Dark Beast Warsmon

Dinosapien Digimon Episode 30- End of Dark Beast Warsmon

Dark Beast Warsmon Saga

In the dimension where dinosaurs are alive and can talk, are a group of friends who will soon be saving another world.

* * *

Previously, Dark Lauren and Upsetmon start to turn to the good side. Dark Steelixmon attacks the heroes and is attacked by Lauren and Skull Devimon. Microraptormon digivolves, and the digimons destroy Dark Steelixmon, and Steelix's spirit was freed. The final beast battle begins.

* * *

Outside the castle, the heroes and their digimon allies were thinking about the earlier battle. Upsetmon was getting treated like an ally. Happymon treated him like a brother.

``Lauren, we should be ready for when Dark Beast Warsmon comes" Upsetmon said.

``We will be ready this time, he will not stop us this time" said Duncanmon.

``He is an over mega, so only our over megas can fight him" said Duncan.

``You guys, will digivolve to over mega soon" said Mad Jackettmon, ``the legend says only the leading three digimons will reach over mega before the final battle against the first fiend".

* * *

Inside the castle, Dark Beast Warsmon picked up his swords and prepared to destroy the digimons. The Dark Masters of the dark council appeared in the room.

``Remember fail, and we take over" said the pussy cat member.

``Destroy the traitor" said the puppet member.

``Destroy the kids" said the machine member.

``Destroy the digimons" said the crab and the clown members.

``Capture Lauren" said their leader. Dark Beast Warsmon nodded and left. The six disappeared.

* * *

The heroes watch as Dark Beast Warsmon leaves his castle to face the kids and digimons. Dark Beast Warsmon double digivolve to Dark Skull Beast Warsmon.

``Now the final battle begins" he said.

``Everyone digivolve" said the digi-destineds. Happymon, Upsetmon, Enomon and Healmon skull over mega digivolve to Skull Jokermon, Skull Devimon, Skull Raptormon and Skull Draykormon. Duncanmon, Jmon, Squidmon, Dragonmon and Judgemon warp digivolve to Metal Empressmon, Smackdownmon, Hercules Octopusmon, Mega Dragonmon and Jurymon.

* * *

``Skull Beast Wars Smash" he said trying to destroy the ground where they were standing on. They all dodged and Mad Jackettmon protected the kids. Lauren is fighting with the digimons. She produces her light sword. She hits Dark Skull Beast Warsmon.

``Skull Devil Blast" said Skull Devimon. He launches his attack at Dark Skull Beast Warsmon. He backed off. He turned around and aimed for Metal Empressmon.

Duncan saw this, and ran to Metal Empressmon side. ``I will not leave you side" he said. A strong light appeared between them and the others. Metal Empressmon de-digivolved.

Duncanmon over mega digivolve to Time Creepmon. Everyone was surprised by this new digimon.

``Finally, we all can reach over mega" said Hercules Octopusmon. This pleased the other digimons.

* * *

Hercules Octopusmon picked up Duncan. Duncan, while on his back, opened his laptop. Time Creepmon. A time like digimon. Over Mega Level. He is the over mega form of Duncanmon. His ``Time Creep" attack will send you back years.

``Goodbye Dark Skull Beast Warsmon" said Lauren.

``No" he said.

``Time Creep", ``Skull Joker Blast", ``Skull Draykor Blast", ``Skull Devil Touch" and ``Skull Raptor Kick" said the over mega digimons, as they launch their attacks at Dark Skull Beast Warsmon. He was completely destroyed.

Later, our heroes watch as Beast Wars spirit appeared. ``Thank you, I will repay soon" it said, as he disappeared.

* * *

``Finally the end of our problems" said Courtney, as their allies thanked them and left. Mad Jackettmon decided to remain with the group. Everyone but Lauren, Happymon and Upsetmon cheered.

Then, they stopped as they heard the ground shakening. Everyone turned to see the land where castle was, was moving. It turned out to be a digimon.

Duncan opened his laptop. Island Dinomon. An island dinosaur type digimon. Over Mega Level. He loves to destroy weak digimons. His ``Island Footstomp" attack will rock your world.

He turned and walked through a portal. The group minus Lauren was surprised as the digimon had the letters D.M., on his body. Then the 6 fiends appeared and scared everyone.

``We have sent our servant to destroy your world Lauren" said the pussy cat member. All six disappeared and our heroes plus the digimons are about to take the battle to the heroes' world.

* * *

Next time, the group arrived back on Earth. They fight Island Dinomon. Two familiar digimons reappear and start to help the kids. Who are they?


	31. The Battle on Earth

Dinosapien Digimon Episode 31- The Battle on Earth

Dark Beast Warsmon Saga

In the dimension where dinosaurs are alive and can talk, are a group of friends who will soon be saving another world.

* * *

Previously, our heroes fought their last battle against Dark Beast Warsmon. Our heroes were winning and finally defeated Dark Beast Warsmon. Beast Wars spirit was freed. Duncanmon reached his over mega form. They were celebrating when an evil digimon appeared and headed towards earth through a portal.

* * *

On earth, the police saw the portal opening and a giant dinosaur standing there.

``Humans, I am Island Dinomon" it said. ``Island Head Bash" it said. He destroyed buildings and headed deeper into the town. Just then, two diggers appeared.

``5 and Sancang, do you think you friends are going to come back soon?" asked the leader.

``Maybe, but they may bring others with them" 5 said. 5 and Sancang are the two diggers. They are both good friends of Lauren and the gang.

* * *

Back where Dark Beast Warsmon castle was, the kids and the digimons decided to go and get the digimon. Happymon lead the digimons with Lauren and the heroes behind them.

When Happymon arrived, he saw guards pointing their guns at them. The leader spots that now there are 10 of them staring at him.

``Prepare to shoot" he said.

``Don't shoot" said a voice behind the digimons. He looked and saw Lauren and her friends there. 5 and Sancang saw this and ran to them. Just then there was a beam of light. 5 spots a digivice on him. By his side was a strange digimon.

``Hi partner, my name is BWmon" it said.

``My partner" said 5. Lauren and Upsetmon sensed something different about him. Just then, the kids' parents appeared. Lauren and the group ran to hug their parents. Upsetmon went towards BWmon. They did sense they know each other.

* * *

Lauren and her two digimons decided to go find the trouble digimon.

``He went that way" the police said.

``Thank you" said Upsetmon. The police saw it holding it's hands out and he decided to shake it.

BWmon digivolve to Beastmon. Everyone looked around to see a familiar digimon.

``Beastmon is my name" it said, ``remember when I said I will find a way to repay you guys, this is it." Everyone then learned that Steelix will also be back soon.

Upsetmon and Happymon skull over mega digivolve to Skull Devimon and Skull Jokermon. Lauren produced her wings and then she and her digimons headed towards the town. Lauren then hits something. She was then grabbed by a pair of hands. She looked and saw that she just met the digimon.

``So you Lauren" Island Dinomon, ``if you wonder what that attack was it is called, Castle Hand grab". She struggled to get free. He turned to see the traitor and Skull Jokermon coming.

* * *

``Put her down you beast" said 5. A beam of light hit Beastmon. Beastmon digivolve to Jaguarmon.

In Beastmon's position stood a jaguar like digimon. Duncan opened his laptop. Jaguarmon. A jaguar like digimon. Champion Level. He likes to pounce on his enemies. His ``Jaguar Bite" attack will send you crashing.

``Traitor, Beast Wars" Island Dinomon said.

``Everyone digivolve" said Mel. Healmon and Enomon skull over mega digivolve to Skull Draykormon and Skull Raptormon. Duncanmon over mega digivolve to Time Creepmon. Jmon, Squidmon, Dragonmon and Judgemon warp digivolve to Smackdownmon, Hercules Octopusmon, Mega Dragonmon and Jurymon. Jaguarmon joined the digimons and Mad Jackettmon.

* * *

Elsewhere, Sancang was walking home when she gained a digivice and a small digimon.

``Hi my name is Smon, I am your partner" it said.

``My name is Sancang" she said.

``Your friends need our help" Smon said. Both of them headed towards the battle scene.

* * *

Lauren was watching as her friends tried but Island Dinomon was just too strong.

``S Strike" came an attack and Island Dinomon tripped. Lauren looked around to see another digimon and Sancang.

Smon digivolve to Steelmon. Everyone was surprised that their formal enemies have both returned. A bright light appeared. Steelmon digivolve to Metalmon.

Duncan opened his laptop. Metalmon. A machine like digimon. Champion Level. His ``Metal Storm" attack will injury your legs.

The digimons together attacked and this time Island Dinomon was destroyed. Smackdownmon picked up Lauren before falling to the ground.

* * *

Our heroes and their parents were cheering. ``Now, we are done" said Eno.

``Eno, you are wrong we still have the other members of the dark council to deal with" said Lauren, ``I am going to go no matter, what you say". Her digimons nodded.

``We are going too" said 5 and Sancang, their digimons agreed.

``Lauren you can expect me and Duncanmon to come too" said Duncan. Penrill also said the same. Eno and Kit nodded as well. Mad Jackettmon said she will fight too.

``Eno, Mel and Courtney what is you decision?" asked Upsetmon.

``I am going, because I care more about the digital world now" said Courtney.

``I am going too" said Mel. Draykormon also agreed, she had enough energy to return to her champion form.

``We have made allies out of enemies, so I will go to protect Lauren" said Eno. The whole group gave 10 cries of cheers.

The parents of police prepare to say goodbye.

* * *

Next time, our heroes encounter 4 of the dark masters of the dark council. Can they survive digimons that are stronger than any digimon before?

* * *

I will not update with the next set of Dinosapien digimon until Monday. Do not ask until then. The next series is called Dinosapien Digimon Series 2- The Dark Masters Saga.


End file.
